La Pénombre de Safrania
by Leenaren
Summary: FIC ALT - LA LIGUE SOUTERRAINE, TEMI-CHOU - À Kanto se dresse une ville imprenable, comme isolée dans un monde isolé . Safrania la Grande se mérite, se protège, vous juge et vous condamne le cas échéant . Bien des années avant les événements de la Ligue, Cash fait une rencontre inattendue . Mais jamais il n'aurait cru un jour être spectateur des déchirements de la Pénombre .
1. Prélude

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà, je publie enfin ce petit bijou créé il y a un an... Fic entièrement dédiée à Temi-chou, fic entièrement inspirée par Temi-chou... Et par mon cerveau un poil tordu.**

**Les chapitres sont courts (voire très courts...), la fic est terminée, je publierai à intervalle régulier =)**

**Fic entièrement imaginée sur la musique de _Owl City_, je vous encourage vivement à écouter ses chansons pendant la lecture ! Chaque chapitre a sa propre chanson, le titre correspondant à chaque début de chapitre.**

**Alors montez le son,**

**détendez-vous,**

**et laissez-vous envahir par la pénombre de Safrania.**

* * *

**Prélude – I'll meet you there**

* * *

Il y avait des matins où l'on se demandait pourquoi on s'était levé. Pourquoi on allait affronter le monde – qu'on n'avait pas envie de voir –, se rendait à son travail – qu'on n'avait pas envie de faire –, tout ça pour toucher un salaire – qui ne remplissait pas le frigo à la fin du mois. C'était exactement ce que Clarence était en train de se dire à cet instant. Elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter la douce chaleur de sa couette pour affronter le froid mordant de ce matin de janvier. Les rues de Doublonville s'animaient lentement, au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait, imperturbable.

Elle dégagea sa chevelure auburn de son visage puis souffla sur ses mains dans une vaine tentative pour les réchauffer. Ce matin-là, elle avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'oublier ses gants, rendant ce début de matinée encore plus appréciable qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être. Ironique. Hésitant entre traîner le pas pour profiter du calme de la ville et du froid mordant, et accélérer pour aller rapidement se réchauffer dans son office glaciale, elle finit par opter la seconde solution. Peut-être qu'en arrivant plus vite, la journée en ferait de même pour se terminer. C'était ce qu'elle espérait sans toutefois y croire trop fort.

Sortant les clés de sa poche, elle s'arrêta devant le rideau de fer qui clôturait l'office où elle travaillait. Elle serait seule ce matin, dans la petite boutique. Son patron l'avait avertie, une affaire urgente l'attendait à et il ne rentrerait pas avant l'après-midi. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas laissée sans la prévenir. Elle leva le rideau de fer et reconsidéra sa situation. Peut-être que de se voir confier les cordons de la bourse ainsi que la boutique entière équivalait à une promotion ? Clarence n'en était pas tout à fait certaine. Elle n'était sûre que de deux choses en pénétrant dans la boutique et en allumant la lumière.

1 : Son patron vérifierait scrupuleusement les comptes à son retour, le moindre centime manquant serait retiré de sa paye.

2 : Il faisait décidément plus froid à l'intérieur que dans la rue.

Sur ce triste constat, elle prépara l'office pour l'arrivée des futurs clients. La boutique marchait, l'usurier voyait son nombre de clients augmenter, et sa transformation récente en banque complètement illégale pour épargner l'argent de nombreux clients très regardants sur la discrétion de leurs affaires était tout bénéfique pour l'homme. Il prêtait avec l'argent de ses épargnants et leur payait les intérêts avec une partie de sa marge acquise par les hauts intérêts qu'il appliquait. Tout bénef. Clarence détestait ce genre de combines. Elle détestait ce quartier qui sentait l'illégalité plein nez. Mais voilà, Clarence avait un loyer à payer et ne trouvait pas meilleur emploi. Alors elle fermait les yeux sur certaines sommes qu'elle voyait transiter entre les mains de son employeur, ainsi que sur les petites enveloppes sous la table qui, elle le devinait, n'allaient sans doute pas dans le fond de commerce. Et ce matin, ce serait à elle de faire prospérer cette amère affaire, encaissant et laissant sortir l'argent, et avec le sourire s'il vous plaît. Quelle joie. Parfois elle se demandait si s'exiler à Clémentiville et élever les Poichigeons ne serait pas une meilleure option. Puis elle se souvenait que la vie de campagne n'était pas pour elle et elle se résignait à retourner à la boutique.

Derrière son comptoir, elle reçut les clients, un par un. Traita leurs cas et encaissa ce qu'elle devait. Elle tenait très précisément ses comptes. Certes ce boulot lui déplaisait mais elle ne l'avait jamais bâclé ou n'avait jamais rechigné à la tâche. En véritable travailleuse, elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à s'acquitter correctement de ce que l'on lui demandait, pour l'amour du travail bien fait. Elle faisait à peine attention aux clients, et quand la clochette résonna pour la cinquième fois dans la matinée, elle releva à peine ses yeux ambrés du cahier de comptes.

« Bucksiddy et associé, bonjour…

— Buck n'est pas là ? »

La jeune voix d'un homme, ferme mais suave, lui fit relever le nez du livret noirci par les colonnes. Clarence sentit que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'individu encore immobile sur le pas de la porte. Emmitouflé dans un grand manteau marron, il la regardait avec une pointe de curiosité dans ses yeux bleu-verts. Ses cheveux cendrés étaient encore ébouriffés par le vent qui s'était levé à l'extérieur, lui donnant un aspect légèrement sauvage au premier abord, contrastant avec ses traits de jeune premier. D'un léger geste de la main, il replaça vivement ses mèches rebelles pour se redonner contenance, ne se rendant absolument pas compte que la jeune femme le fixait, déglutissait dans le même temps.

« Il… est à Ecorcia pour la matinée. Il sera sans doute de retour pour cet après-midi. »

L'homme lâcha un grognement de mécontentement, leva les yeux au plafond et sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Clarence en profita pour fermer le livre de comptes, reprendre contenance et observer son client. Les trois en même temps. Ce qui, au ressenti des battements erratiques de son cœur, n'était pas évident. Pensant plus fortement à son patron qui serait fort mécontent de la perte d'un client, elle se força à redevenir plus professionnelle. Elle allait inviter l'homme sur la chaise devant le comptoir quand il s'avança vers elle de lui-même.

« Peu importe, ça ne peut pas attendre. »

Puis il s'assit tout en terminant sa phrase. Il défit les boutons de son manteau et se mit à son aise. Le voyant le retirer, Clarence se dit que l'affaire devait être importante. Aussi enclencha-t-elle la fermeture automatique de la boutique, signe qu'elle était avec un client et empêchant tout nouvel arrivant d'interrompre ou de surprendre une affaire.

« Bien, que puis-je pour vous ?

— Je viens effectuer un… « dépôt ». »

La façon dont le mot avait été prononcé ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature du dépôt en question. De l'argent illégal. Clarence réprima une nouvelle fois le soupir blasé qui lui venait en bouche quand une affaire du genre se présentait à elle. Elle n'avait pas à émettre de jugement quand elle était au travail. Elle restait toutefois déçue qu'un homme aussi charmant – pour ne pas dire craquant – était aussi fourvoyé que bien d'autres. D'un autre côté, déçue ou pas, elle ne pouvait pas nier que cet homme lui attirait l'œil. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, un bras sur le montant, dans une position qui trahissait sa confiance en lui et son égo. Mais plutôt que de trouver cela désagréable et pédant de sa part, Clarence se sentait attirée par une telle personnalité. Elle avait bien du mal à détourner son regard du corps de l'individu, prétextant une conscience professionnelle qui l'obligeait à jauger du regard ses clients. Elle regardait son visage, ses yeux encore légèrement contrariés par l'absence de Buck, son cou frissonnant de l'absence d'une écharpe par ce grand froid, ses épaules, jusqu'à son torse qu'on devinait parfait sous le pull uni. Arrivée à ce point, elle s'obligea à revenir à son visage avant de passer pour définitivement voyeuse. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le manège de l'employée. Ou tout du moins, rien ne laissait deviner dans sa posture qu'il était conscient de la réaction qu'il provoquait ou qu'il s'en inquiétait. Il était là, attendant qu'on lui propose le service qu'il devenait. Ravalant sa salive et redressant le menton, Clarence se fit cordiale et professionnelle.

« Vous avez déjà fait appel aux services de notre boutique ?

— Une fois.

— Vous êtes enregistré sous quel nom ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en sortant son fichier clients.

— Seth Foehn. »

Seth Foehn… Ainsi la personne qui se trouvait devant elle n'était pas une simple émanation de son imagination. Il existait réellement, et en plus il avait un nom ! Mais quel nom ! Clarence s'autorisa à savourer sa sonorité de son prénom, le répétant à haute voix sous couvert de rechercher son dossier. Après quelques secondes d'une lutte acharnée avec le fichier client pour retrouver le fameux Seth, elle réussit à trouver le numéro de dossier concerné, puis se leva pour aller le sortir d'une armoire encastrée dans le mur. Seth ne la quittait pas des yeux pendant son manège, la faisant se sentir quelque peu mal à l'aise sous ce regard perçant. Elle revint s'asseoir avec son dossier puis l'ouvrit sur le comptoir.

« Bien… Je vois que vous avez déjà un coffre chez nous, approvisionné… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez déposer ? »

En guise de réponse, Seth plongea la main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en retira un petit sac. Clarence haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus intriguée par cet homme.

« Trois cent vingt-sept mille neuf cent cinquante-neuf pokédollars et quatorze cents. »

Clarence sentit sa mâchoire s'écarter et ses épaules s'affaisser. Jamais depuis son embauche elle n'avait eu à voir pareille somme. Pire, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un tel magot revienne entre ses mains. Dans le sens littéral du terme. Parce qu'elle allait devoir tout compter. Et surtout ne pas se tromper. Tout recompter précisément pour inscrire dans le dossier de Seth Foehn la somme exacte qu'il avait déposée. Et aucun moyen qu'elle ne le croie sur parole pour une telle somme. Clarence sentait que sa matinée allait être très longue. D'un autre côté… Peut-être que cette somme impromptue allait lui permettre d'observer encore un peu plus longtemps le jeune homme face à elle.

« Cela va me prendre un peu de temps, je vous propose un café ? »

Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Elle se leva pour leur en préparer un à chacun, puis revint s'asseoir. Elle les posa devant eux puis sortit une calculette. D'un geste vif et expert, elle se mit à trier les billets, à compter, à noter, à calculer…

Seth ne la quittait pas du regard. C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'elle avait, penchée sur le tas de billets et de pièces. Mais il devait sans doute plus surveiller son argent qu'elle et cette pensée la rendit un peu triste. Elle était là, le front plissé sous l'effort et s'appliquait pour ne rien louper, pour ne pas se tromper. Pourtant, elle espérait en son for intérieur que, peut-être un de ces regards attentifs étaient pour elle.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle posa enfin son crayon, replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et put se redresser pour regarder son client et annoncer d'une voix fière et assurée :

« Trois cent vingt-sept mille neuf cent soixante-douze pokédollars et quatorze cents. »

Elle s'attendit à ce que son client soit surpris par la somme, différente mais supérieure à celle qu'il avait annoncée. Il allait être ravi.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Ce fut à son tour d'être surprise. Elle qui pensait que son client allait être ravi d'avoir plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait annoncé au départ, elle ne s'était absolument pas imaginé que l'homme puisse remettre en cause cette nouvelle somme. Surtout pour, au final, revendiquer sa première annonce, inférieure !

« Je peux vous assurer que j'ai bien compté M. Foehn.

- Vous avez du faire une erreur, répliqua-t-il en se penchant à son tour sur l'importante somme qui s'étalait sur le comptoir. »

Troublée par une telle attitude, elle observa un instant son client se remettre à trier et à compter. Piquée au vif, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

« Je vous annonce une somme supérieure à celle que vous m'avez dite, et vous la contestez ?

— Je la conteste. Vingt, trente… cinquante… »

Clarence fut effarée un instant par une telle logique, puis, elle ne put retenir son rire. Seth s'interrompit dans ses comptes et releva la tête vers la rousse. Elle s'essuya des larmes de rire au coin des yeux et lui sourit.

« D'accord, si vous insistez, vous verrez ! »

Il lui accorda un léger sourire puis se pencha de nouveau sur le comptoir. Clarence en fit de même, amusée par un tel comportement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le verdict fut sans appel. C'est Seth qui, d'une voix ferme et affirmée, annonça le total.

« Trois cent vingt-sept mille neuf cent trente-deux pokédollars et quatorze cents.

-— Cette fois-ci c'est moins, lâcha Clarence d'un ton presque dépité.

— Nous avons du nous tromper quelque part… »

Elle lui jeta un regard, attendant la suite, s'aperçut que le jeune homme faisait de même en sa direction. Clarence lui accorda un sourire compatissant.

« Je suppose qu'il nous faut tout recommencer.

— Bon sang ! »

Et les deux individus se replongèrent dans leurs calculs. Leur conversation était rare, pourtant, par moments, quelques bribes se construisaient entre eux, s'éloignant du thème de l'argent. Quand Clarence parla des économies qu'elle devait faire pour sa vie de tous les jours et que Seth enchaîna sur ses propres histoires, ils se trompèrent. Quand Seth lui demanda pourquoi elle ne cherchait pas d'autre emploi, ils se trompèrent de nouveau. Quand Clarence lui raconta une anecdote sur une mésaventure avec un Piafabec, ils se trompèrent une fois de plus. Ensemble, comptant encore et encore et encore, ils se parlèrent. Les heures défilaient, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse attention à ce qui se passait ou pouvait bien se passait autour. Comme si le tas d'argent entre eux n'était qu'un prétexte pour relancer un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Enfin, après que l'après-midi fut entamé, Buck toujours absent, ils arrivèrent enfin à un consensus. Ereintée mais ravie d'un tel travail, et surtout d'un tel partenaire, Clarence se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Faisant de même, Seth s'accorda un soupir de soulagement.

« Nous sommes enfin d'accord.

— Oui, lâcha-t-elle, à la fois contente d'avoir enfin surmonté la somme, mais aussi déçue parce qu'à présent ils n'avaient plus de raison de se parler.

— Trois cent vingt-sept mille neuf cent soixante-quatre pokédollars et quatorze cents.

— Quoi ?! On venait de trouver trois cent vingt-sept mille neuf cent soixante-neuf et quatorze cents ! s'écria-t-elle, médusée que son compagnon n'annonce pas la somme convenue. »

Mais Seth se contenta de lui adresser un sourire, à la fois amusé, plein de malice, et envoutant.

« Moins cinq pokédollars que je vais utiliser pour t'inviter à boire un verre. »

Clarence allait répliquer mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Puis quand elle comprit, elle rougit, sans pouvoir toutefois retenir un sourire appréciateur et enjoué. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de se lever ce matin-là. Tout cela valait bien cinq pokédollars manquants.

* * *

**La suite dans une semaine... Merci à vous.**


	2. Le lever du soleil

_**À Temi-chou...**_

* * *

**La pénombre de Safrania**

* * *

_ Quand une vie vous rattrape, quand votre passé que vous aviez décidé d'oublier vous revient, vous prend à bras le corps et vous attire dans son antre, comment réagissez-vous ?_

_ Tourneriez-vous le dos au présent pour vous plonger corps et âme dans votre ancienne vie ?_

_ Quand quelqu'un vous est arraché, quand toutes vos tentatives pour récupérer ce qui vous appartient échouent, quand vous êtes au pied du mur et que votre patience a été épuisée par quelque chose qui vous dépasse, comment réagissez-vous ?_

_ Tourneriez-vous le dos à vos principes pour accepter tout ce qui est nécessaire afin de reprendre ce qu'on vous a volé ?_

_ Et si vous vous laissiez transporter par elle ?_

_ Et si vous laissiez Safrania décider de votre destin ?_

* * *

**Le lever du soleil - Good time**

* * *

Un matin comme les autres. Le travail, la routine. Le même chemin, la même route. Les mêmes gens que l'on croisait jour après jour quand on était installé dans ses habitudes de vie, les mêmes passages, mêmes saluts. Clarence arpentait la même route depuis des mois déjà, battait les mêmes pavés des ruelles de Doublonville. La même attitude, la même rengaine, encore et encore. Mais, elle le savait, ce soir, elle sortirait de sa routine. Cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres.

Ce soir, dès la tombée de la nuit, son amant la rejoindrait. Cette nuit, elle passerait les heures qu'elle attendait toujours avec impatience chaque semaine, dans ses bras, chez elle, dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'ils parleraient, peut-être qu'ils iraient au restaurant. Chaque rencontre était une nouvelle surprise, un renouvellement perpétuel de leur relation. Depuis cinq mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, Clarence ne savait toujours pas comment qualifier celle-ci. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait rien d'officiel. Seth venait rarement la journée, restait rarement plus d'un jour dans son appartement. Il ne lui avait pas dit d'où il venait, ni ce qu'il faisait. Elle savait juste deux choses sur lui : il ramenait beaucoup d'argent et aimait ses pokémons. Rien de plus. Il y avait peut être une autre femme quelque part, dans le pays, dans le monde, elle l'ignorait. Et pourtant, cette pensée ne la blessait pas. Elle n'était pas vraiment jalouse. Il venait la voir. Régulièrement. Et cela, personne au monde ne réussirait à lui faire croire que ce n'était pas une preuve d'attention. Elle était présente dans la vie de Seth, à son niveau, à son rythme, et elle en était contente. Ça lui suffisait.

Bien que le voir un peu plus…

Clarence se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée, sentant son cœur battre plus fort et plus vite, appréhendant la soirée à venir. Elle accéléra le pas, descendant les escaliers de Doublonville, sa robe voletant autour d'elle. L'été arrivait à grands pas, plein de promesses de chaleur et de joie de vivre. Elle sourit, sautant les dernières marches de l'escalier de pierre qu'elle descendait, sans trop prêter attention aux alentours, regardant vers le ciel bleu. Elle pensait atterrir sagement sur ses deux pieds mais eut la surprise de finir contre quelque chose de dur et de ferme, qui la retint par les bras.

« Hé là mademoiselle ! »

Elle sursauta et s'extirpa des bras de la personne qu'elle avait percutée, rougissant et penaude, balbutia :

« Excusez-moi ! Je n'ai pas fait atten… »

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge quand, relevant les yeux, elle vit le sourire charmeur de l'homme, ses yeux bleu-verts pétillant de malice. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire surpris et ravi.

« Seth ! »

Il retint de justesse un éclat de rire quand, dans un élan de gaité, elle se jeta de nouveau contre lui – volontairement cette fois-ci. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe, amusé par son comportement.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama-t-elle, s'écartant de lui pour l'observer, dans la crainte qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve.

— J'ai décidé de t'enlever, répondit-il, ravi de la voir hausser les sourcils sous la surprise d'une telle déclaration.

— M'enlever ?

— Parfaitement jeune fille. »

Il accompagna le geste à la parole, en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa maîtresse. Elle sourit, mais essaya tout de même de s'extraire à contrecœur de l'emprise.

« Tu sais que je serais ravie, mais je dois aller travailler Seth, il n'est que huit heures, pas dix-sept. »

Seth la regarda d'un air triomphant.

« Je me suis arrangé avec Buck. »

Clarence était bluffée. Il était sérieux ? Il était planté là, droit dans ses chaussures, fier comme un paon et totalement sûr de lui. Clarence commençait à connaître le jeune homme, et quand il se présentait comme cela devant elle, ce n'était certainement pas pour affirmer des choses dont il n'était pas sûr. Alors c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle passa son bras à celui offert de son partenaire, ravie d'une telle initiative.

« Je ne pensais te voir que ce soir.

— Disons que je suis arrivé plus tôt… et que je me suis demandé pourquoi on n'en profiterait pas pour passer la journée entière tous les deux, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. »

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, essayant de décrypter sur le visage de Seth ce qu'il avait en tête. Faire follement l'amour pendant des heures durant n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, ou tout du moins, ne l'était pas souvent. Et elle n'imaginait pas que son compagnon ait cette arrière-pensée, dès le lever du soleil.

« Non, je ne pense pas à te faire sauvagement l'amour dès le matin, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. »

Clarence rougit. Elle avait été totalement mise à nu sous son regard et sous son insinuation. Était-il si facile de lire ses pensées sur son visage ? Il l'arrêta dans la rue et lui fit face, lui releva doucement le menton et l'embrassa. Elle fondit sur place, comme à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se touchaient. Tant pis s'il avait lu en elle, l'idée ne lui déplaisait peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais plutôt que de mettre cette pensée en action, il se contenta de l'embrasser, tendrement, amoureusement, fougueusement. Elle l'enlaça, profitant de l'instant et des rayons du lever de soleil sur leur peau. Oui, maintenant elle en était assurée, cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point ces mots seraient exacts.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu. Le prochain immédiatement.**_


	3. Recherche

_**À Temi-chou.**_

* * *

**Recherche - I'm coming after you**

* * *

Seth hurla de rage, de frustration. Son poing s'abattit dans le mur de la petite pièce où il avait trouvé refuge, manquant de lui briser les phalanges. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, frappant de nouveau au même point, avec la même violence. Peu lui importait de casser le mur ou sa main, peu lui importait qu'on l'entende hurler de plus loin. À l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était sa frustration et sa culpabilité, son sentiment d'inutilité et d'échec qu'il ne supportait pas.

Il avait perdu.

Il avait échoué.

Il l'avait perdue.

Ou plutôt, on la lui avait enlevée.

Clarence avait été enlevée sous ses yeux, arrachée à sa main, à ses bras, et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, pas eu le temps de dégainer ses pokéballs, rien. C'était à peine si, à son sens, il était resté les bras ballants, bouche bée de voir ces deux individus arriver brutalement derrière eux, attraper Clarence par le bras et la nuque, puis l'engouffrer dans une voiture qui passait devant eux au même instant. Et lui, sur le trottoir, esquissant son premier geste alors que la voiture disparaissait au détour d'une rue, appelant sa maîtresse dans un cri de surprise désespérée. Et il osait se dire membre de la Ligue Souterraine ? Et il osait se dire membre de l'Olympe ? Et il osait être membre de la famille Foehn ? Une véritable honte ! Une défaite avant même qu'il n'ait commencé à jouer, et cela, Seth ne le supportait pas.

On ne touchait pas à ses choses.

Encore moins quand elles étaient sa maîtresse.

Définitivement pas quand elles s'appelaient Clarence.

Mû par la ferme résolution de la retrouver et de remettre la main sur ceux qui étaient à l'origine de cet événement, Seth cessa de maltraiter le mur et alla se laisser tomber sur une chaise près de la petite fenêtre. Il croisa les doigts sous son menton, appuyant sa tête sur ses mains, se plongeant dans une profonde réflexion. Il avait besoin de se repasser mentalement la scène. Revoir les moindres détails, trouver le plus petit indice qui pourrait le mener sur la piste de ces individus. Tout pourrait lui servir. La moindre chose serait un trésor à ses yeux, une pièce maîtresse dans cette recherche qu'il engageait dès maintenant pour elle.

Fermant les yeux, il se remémora l'événement pour tenter d'imprimer l'image de ces individus derrière ses paupières. D'avoir la scène en pause dans son esprit pour en extraire les informations.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il possédait peu. Pour lui qui aimait avoir et être à la tête de fortunes, c'était un comble. Et ça lui déplaisait fortement. Pourtant, il avait réussi à tirer de ses souvenirs quelques éléments qui pourraient peut-être le mener vers elle.

D'un geste souple, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, composa un numéro. Dès qu'on décrocha de l'autre côté, il ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Sha, c'est Horus. J'ai besoin de tes talents. »

Mais malgré sa demande, malgré son effort de s'être rabaissé à demander un _service_ à la secrétaire, malgré le temps qu'il lui avait laissé, elle avait fait chou blanc.

Elle n'avait rien.

Ou presque rien.

Une information était ressortie de son enquête, pressée par un Horus qui perdait patience au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Au quatrième jour après sa demande, elle avait fini par trouver. Aussi, commençant à s'habituer à l'impatience du jeune homme, elle ne s'étonna pas qu'il décroche avant la deuxième sonnerie.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as quelque chose.

— J'ai quelque chose, lâcha-t-elle doucement, l'envie de le taquiner un peu la prenant. »

À l'autre bout du fil, il grogna.

« Cesse de faire ta maligne et donne-moi cette foutue information avant que je ne décide de venir tout péter dans ton bureau.

— Ola, tu ne t'es définitivement pas calmé, soupira-t-elle, voyant son petit jeu avorté avant même qu'il ne commence. La voiture.

— Quoi la voiture, tu l'as retrouvée ?

— Pas exactement…

— Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles, bordel ? Je t'ai dit de ne m'appeler que lorsque tu aurais quelque chose de viable !

— Tu devrais être plus poli avec moi Horus, ou je ne te dis pas dans quelle ville elle est domiciliée. »

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil fut éloquent et convainquit Sha sur l'impact de ses mots. Cet homme devait définitivement être accroché à ce sac qui lui avait été dérobé pour engager des recherches si pressantes. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, quelque peu exaspérée par la possessivité de son partenaire, avant de répondre.

« Je vois que tu y tiens pour même finir par te taire quand je te le demande… La voiture est de Safrania. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, la tonalité dans le combiné indiquant qu'Horus avait raccroché sans même attendre de voir si elle avait des informations supplémentaires. Elle raccrocha à son tour, se disant que, décidément, il pouvait être exécrable par moment.

Sha ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait avoir raison.

Car dans les rues de la grande ville de Kantô, la grande et dangereuse Safrania, Seth était de mauvaise humeur.

Il avait fait rapidement le trajet, espérant, par un quelconque coup de chance, tomber sur la voiture dès son entrée dans la ville.

Sauf que ça n'avait – évidemment – pas été le cas.

Et le voilà qui cherchait, fouillait les moindres recoins de la ville depuis deux jours, sans aucune trace de sa maîtresse ni de cette foutue voiture qui la lui avait prise.

Safrania la Grande gardait ses secrets et les gens qu'elle désirait cacher. Il connaissait la réputation de la ville mais voilà que maintenant il s'y retrouvait confronté. Les dédales des rues le ramenaient encore et toujours au même endroit, il lui semblait que cette ville était animée par sa volonté propre – sans doute un complot contre lui ! Et la ville n'avait pas décidé de lui livrer Clarence sur un plateau d'or. Il aurait pu faire appel au monde souterrain, à l'organisation. Mais son égo était encore trop grand pour se rabaisser à cela. Il était Horus, l'espion, Cash, le membre de la Ligue Souterraine, et Seth Foehn, d'une fratrie plus que reconnue dans le milieu. Il avait une réputation à tenir et il la tiendrait. Pas la peine d'alerter plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait avec Sha, il allait réparer seul son erreur et son inattention.

Sauf qu'au jeu de la furtivité et de la manipulation, Safrania était plus forte.

Et qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

Il était à court, les pistes étaient inexistantes. Rien, aucune information, aucune bribe de parole, aucun indice nulle part. La grande métropole semblait le narguer dans son échec, semblait l'observer à travers ses grandes tours et ses ruelles sombres, s'amuser de sa vaine recherche et de ses efforts pour retrouver les ravisseurs. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'échec était pesant. Une furtive pointe de panique, mêlée au plus profond agacement et à la plus pure impression de perdre son temps à tourner en rond commençait à l'envahir, chose qu'il avait rarement ressentie auparavant. Signe que la valeur de ce « sac » qu'il avait dit s'être fait dérober à Sha était peut-être plus importante qu'il avait voulu le faire croire.

Il ne trouvait rien.

Que le vide et toujours cette noirceur caractéristiques de la Grande.

Mais alors qu'une idée insensée – et inenvisageable – commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit, un cri retentit au-dessus de sa tête.

Levant les yeux, il le vit.

Le Goelise qui amorçait sa descente vers lui.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu. À la semaine prochaine._**


	4. Interlude

_**À Temi-chou...**_

* * *

**Interlude – To the sky**

* * *

« Un Goelise ?

— Oui, depuis des années. »

Seth haussa un sourcil sceptique devant l'affirmation de la jeune femme qui reposait tête sur son ventre. Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

« Je trouve ça mignon. »

Il lâcha un reniflement de dédain. Un pokémon mouette de second rang, un allié fiable ? Comment Clarence pouvait-elle considérer ce pokémon comme l'atout majeur de son équipe ? Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais l'esprit féminin. Même si on le payait pour.

« Dis-le que c'est débile, ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton presque de défi.

— C'est débile. »

Elle gonfla légèrement les joues, retira sa tête du ventre de son compagnon et s'allongea dos à lui dans l'herbe. Il retint son soupir, sentant que cette fois il y était allé un peu fort. Il glissa sa main dans la nuque de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner, puis se laissa aller dans l'herbe contre son dos, descendant la main sur ses reins jusque sur son ventre. Elle trembla délicatement de plaisir, le laissant l'embrasser dans la nuque.

«Au moins si un jour je vois un Goelise venir vers moi, je saurai que c'est toi qui cherches à me contacter. »

Clarence sourit et se retourna vers lui. Elle saurait retenir cet engagement.

* * *

**_À bientôt._**


	5. Captivité

**_À Temi-chou..._**

* * *

**Captivité - This is the future**

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son premier réflexe fut de porter la main à sa tête. Celle-ci tambourinait, lui donnant l'impression qu'un troupeau de Donphan se faisait un malin plaisir de passer en trombe dans son crâne. Une impression qu'elle chassa rapidement en secouant la tête. Clarence se redressa faiblement sur ses bras, tentant de sentir si, hormis sa tête, elle avait été atteinte autre part. A priori, aucun de ses membres n'avait été cassé, elle n'avait pas de blessure ouverte et sentait tout juste de l'engourdissement dans chacun de ses muscles. Elle n'avait pas été battue, elle avait été assommée.

S'asseyant sur le sol froid de la pièce où elle se trouvait, elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Elle était dans la grand-rue de Doublonville. Seth était à son bras. Il était venu la retrouver pour la journée. Elle avait senti une pression dans son dos et dans sa nuque. Elle avait été poussée dans une voiture. Elle s'était débattue. Elle avait ressenti une vive douleur sur l'arrière du crâne. Puis le noir.

Clarence tenta de calmer le début d'angoisse qui commençait à monter. Ce genre de situation était complètement inédit dans sa vie – bien que tumultueuse – et elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à cela. Elle devait se raisonner et garder son calme si elle espérait se tirer de là. Bien qu'elle ignorât où elle se trouvait actuellement. Aucune fenêtre, aucun bruit. Elle n'avait aucune façon de savoir sa localisation ou l'heure qu'il était.

La jeune femme porta la main à sa ceinture, par réflexe. Quand elle sentit que celle-ci était vide, dépossédée de ses pokéballs, elle sauta sur ses pieds et vérifia de nouveau. Un frisson d'inquiétude et de colère lui parcourut le corps : on les lui avait prises. On l'avait privée de ses meilleurs atouts. Pire, on lui avait enlevé ses meilleurs amis. Et là, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Être en captivité était déjà éprouvant, se retrouver séparée d'eux était la pire des choses.

« Hé ! Vous m'entendez ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mes pokéballs ? lança-t-elle en direction de la porte fermée, la voix haute et ferme. »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Mais plutôt que de la désespérer, cette absence ne fit que renforcer sa colère. Elle s'approcha de la porte et abattit violemment son poing dessus.

« Répondez salopards ! Rendez-moi mes pokémons ! »

Elle continua d'insulter ses ravisseurs à travers la porte close et de tambouriner pendant environ d'un quart d'heure quand un déclic se fit enfin entendre dans la porte. Elle recula d'un pas, ignorant ce qui l'attendrait une fois qu'elle serait ouverte. Elle garda les bras le long de son corps, prête à faire appel à ses vieux réflexes – sans doute émoussés depuis le temps – si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

La porte tourna sur ses gonds, dévoila deux hommes. Clarence les dévisagea, gravant leurs traits dans sa mémoire, au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Les mêmes traits durs, la même ligne de visage, ils devaient être frères. Mais elle avait beau chercher loin dans ses souvenirs, même les plus infimes de Safrania, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà croisé ces deux paires d'yeux noir. Le plus proche d'elle, celui qui avait ouvert la porte, lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Lowery Clarence. Ou la Grande Clarence comme on le dit ici. »

Elle grimaça. On ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi depuis ses heures glorieuses dans les rues de la ville.

« Je préfère qu'on ne m'appelle plus comme ça. »

Le second homme grimaça. À moins que ce ne fut un sourire.

« C'est vrai qu'après quatre années dans l'oubli, tu ne dois plus rien avoir de grand…

— Ferme-la et rends-moi mes pokéballs, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche et furieuse.

— Hé là, tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça. Pas alors que tu es entre nos mains. »

Clarence serra les poings. En effet, elle était captive et n'avait certainement pas l'avantage face à deux hommes de leur carrure. Elle regretta pendant quelques instants d'avoir abandonné tout réflexe de la rue et toute activité physique régulière. Bien qu'elle se doutât que même au meilleur de sa forme, jamais elle n'aurait pu les mettre à terre sans ses pokémons. Elle dévisagea ses deux geôliers, la tête haute. Elle ne cèderait pas face à la pression qu'ils essayaient de lui soumettre. Comme ils l'avaient dit, elle était la Grande Clarence.

« Je préfère ça, lâcha le premier homme.

— Préférer quoi ? »

En guise de réponse, il s'écarta de la porte, un pas sur le côté, son frère en fit de même, laissant la voie libre. Clarence haussa un sourcil. Elle n'aimait pas ces deux individus.

« Tu as ta liberté dans notre base. Après tout, tu ne peux pas te soustraire à notre surveillance sans tes pokémons. »

Définitivement pas.

D'un pas plein de défi, elle passa devant eux, les nargua, et sortit de la pièce. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle observa les alentours. Elle était dans un couloir, regarda à droite, gauche, puis se décida pour le premier. Elle cherchait un moyen de savoir où elle était. Clarence continua sa route, ignorant royalement les individus qu'elle pouvait croiser sur son chemin, qui la dévisageaient avec une expression entre l'incrédulité, la moquerie et le respect. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et elle détestait ça. Décidant soudain qu'elle en avait assez d'errer dans un couloir sans fin, elle poussa la première porte qu'elle trouva, sur sa gauche.

La clarté du soleil l'éblouit. Elle se protégea les yeux d'une main alors qu'une bourrasque de vent balaya ses mèches contre son visage. Elle était sur une terrasse, au sommet d'un gratte-ciel. Et quand la vue de Clarence revint à la normale, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant elle s'étendait Safrania.

Safrania La Grande.

Cette ville qu'elle avait souhaité oublier, qu'elle avait fui sans un regard en arrière pour reconstruire sa vie au loin. Cette ville où elle avait régné en maîtresse du monde obscur, où elle avait fait ses preuves, cette ville s'étendait de nouveau sous ses yeux. Et dans son dos, une voix s'éleva.

« Bon retour au bercail. »

Elle ne se retourna pas pour regarder l'homme, sentant enfin sur ses épaules la conséquence de ces mots.

Et elle ne se trompait pas.

Si Robin et Adam, ses deux interlocuteurs, l'avaient fait revenir de force dans la ville, ce n'était pas sans arrière-pensée.

« Ceci est le futur », avaient-ils dit, tout en lui présentant les choses de façon très simple.

Ils voulaient la mainmise sur la Grande. Sur la ville entière. Et pour cela, ils devaient soumettre ceux qui, depuis des années, étaient à la tête de toute action et de toute vie souterraine dans les dédales de Safrania.

Les Unis.

Ou plutôt, les Désunis depuis le départ de leur chef de bande, Clarence.

Quatre individus, réunis autour de la Grande Clarence, terreur des bas-fonds de la ville. Face à eux, Safrania était soumise, leur livrait ses secrets et ses richesses. Ils avaient dominé la ville et ses règles, la Grande se pliant à leurs moindres désirs et envies. Ils avaient été les maîtres, et leur ombre le restait toujours. Seulement Clarence était partie, entachant quelque peu leur aura et leur domination.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais été pris. Jamais ils n'avaient lâché leur emprise sur la ville non plus.

Et Robin et Adam voulaient maintenant les évincer du trône invisible mais présent au sommet de la ville. Hisser leur propre groupe et imposer leurs propres magouilles dans la métropole.

Et pour cela, Clarence devait céder.

Une semaine qu'elle était « prisonnière » de cet immeuble. Captive comme pouvait l'être un seigneur féodal en temps de guerre : bien traitée, mais coincée. Sans nouvelles de l'extérieur. Sans nouvelles de Seth. Et avec toujours avec ces deux hommes qui, sans cesse, lui posaient inlassablement la même question : « Où sont les Unis ? ». Clarence répétait, encore et encore, qu'elle l'ignorait. Qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contact. Ils ne la croyaient pas. Et quand bien même elle en ignorait la réponse, quand bien même sa bande pouvait avoir gardé la même planque que des années auparavant, quand bien même elle n'était plus rien dans cette grande ville qui la narguait quand elle l'observait, elle restait la Grande Clarence. Celle qu'il fallait maîtriser si l'on voulait espérer s'approcher un tant soit peu de la maîtrise de la ville.

Alors Clarence subissait. Attendait. Observait.

C'était ça le futur ?

Un retour dans sa ville natale, qui riait de sa mésaventure ? Qui se vengeait de l'abandon qu'elle lui avait fait subir ? Elle enrageait d'une si basse revanche de sa part, entendait presque Safrania rire de sa situation, à travers les bruits des voitures dans les rues encombrées.

Pourtant, quand au bout de quelques jours elle tomba au hasard de son errance dans le bâtiment, sur une pièce vide où était déposée une pokéball, il lui sembla que son ancienne alliée avait décidé de guider la main du destin dans son sens. Et quand elle découvrit qui y était renfermé, elle sourit en songeant que son amie était toujours de son côté, prête à l'épauler dans ses aventures. Elle en était persuadée, l'âme de Safrania la soutenait de nouveau, comme dans le bon vieux temps, lui ouvrant les portes et forçant la chance pour elle.

Libérant Goelise de sa pokéball une fois sur la terrasse, lui demandant de trouver Seth, lui demandant de trouver l'homme qui sentait le danger et l'aventure, elle se mit à espérer de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

Que le frisson qu'il provoquait en elle était bien la marque des dignes de Safrania La Grande.

* * *

**_À la semaine prochaine._**

**__****_PS : Un message n'a jamais empoisonné personne._**


	6. Trouver, reprendre

_**À Temi-chou...**_

* * *

**Trouver, reprendre - Dreams and disasters**

* * *

Seth fixa le bâtiment. D'en bas, il voyait à peine les parois hautes et brillantes de la tour, distinguait à peine le sommet mais il était certain qu'avec Roucarnage, monter serait un jeu d'enfant. S'il utilisait le Roucarnage que June lui avait confié pour une pseudo-mission dont elle voulait qu'il s'acquitte. Or, il ne le ferait pas, pas sans aucune préparation. Il avait beau être agacé par la situation et empressé d'enfin remettre la main sur son bien, il n'en devenait pas moins prudent pour autant. Il ignorait à qui il avait à faire, il ignorait ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il allait devoir faire son enquête avant de pouvoir enfin y pénétrer et en ressortir accompagné par Clarence.

Alors il laissa le temps s'écouler. Un jour, puis deux. Goelise lui avait donné la confirmation qu'il attendait : Clarence était bien dans le bâtiment, et, de temps à autre, il la sentait là-haut, au sommet, sur une de ces terrasses qui surplombait la ville. Le bâtiment était l'un des plus hauts de Safrania, et aucun des alentours n'atteignait la même hauteur. Seth ne pouvait pas espérer une intrusion par les toits. Et malgré l'impatience, son instinct et son expérience lui criaient de ne pas agir précipitamment. De tout prévoir.

Il avait fait appel à certains de ses contacts dans Kantô pour avoir plus d'informations sur la tour. Il avait rappelé Sha pour lui extorquer de nouveaux éléments sur le même sujet.

La réponse avait été unanime.

Ils ne savaient rien.

Pire, Safrania semblait comme une zone en quarantaine d'où rien ne filtrait.

Et ça, Seth ne l'appréciait pas. Il se retrouvait face à un mur, face à une inconnue qu'il ne savait pas aborder, ignorant pourquoi. Il allait devoir avancer à l'aveugle, tâtonner, se risquer à des hypothèses qui pourraient le mener lui aussi tout droit à la catastrophe. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se retrouver pris au dépourvu.

Assis sur un rebord d'immeuble, proche du gratte-ciel, il contempla la tour d'un air songeur et frustré. Il avait pris soin de se cacher, ignorant s'il était repéré, s'il était surveillé, s'il était visible ou filmé. À priori, aucune caméra n'était braquée sur ses extérieurs ou sur les alentours. Utilisant le pokémon de sa maîtresse comme observateur, il en vint à cette conclusion : à priori, rien ne l'empêchait de prendre d'assaut le gratte-ciel par les airs, à moins qu'on ne vienne l'attaquer de front tout là-haut. Risque qu'il balayait d'un revers de la main, connaissant les capacités de combat de son pokémon. Non, même s'il était attaqué dans les airs, il pourrait répliquer. Après y avoir réfléchi plusieurs fois, il finit par se décider.

Goelise serait le messager entre Clarence et lui, et il viendrait la chercher par les airs avec Roucarnage dès que le pokémon mouette l'avertirait de la présence de la jeune femme sur la terrasse. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça.

Il l'espérait.

Le troisième jour après avoir repéré les lieux, il se décida. Il était temps. Il quitta la ville et libéra Roucarnage pour l'enfourcher et filer droit dans les cieux. Se cacher dans les nuages. Au-dessus de toute surveillance. Il laissa le pokémon repérer les alentours du gratte-ciel par-delà les nuages, puis attendit. Il ignorait combien de temps il allait rester inactif sur Roucarnage, mais il savait que le moment viendrait. Et plus il attendrait, plus son envie de vengeance pour un tel affront serait grand. Il avait déjà les nerfs à rude épreuve à cause de toute cette histoire, il ne supporterait pas une offense de plus !

Puis vint le signal.

Le Goelise surgissant au-delà des nuages gris de la ville.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Roucarnage plonge à son tour à travers la grisaille, droit vers la terrasse où Clarence l'attendait. Ils traversèrent l'épais nuage de pluie et de pollution sans même s'inquiéter un instant d'une quelconque collision avec un obstacle éventuel. Ils surgirent du nuage, tels un éclair soudain. Un sourire narquois et victorieux s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Seth, bras tendu vers elle, alors que Roucarnage plongeait en piqué.

Plus que quelques mètres.

Plus que quelques mètres et il la récupèrerait, la ramènerait.

Elle tendit à son tour le bras, une lueur d'espoir sur le visage. Ça allait marcher.

Il allait la ramener à la maison.

Mais le temps que Seth se rende compte de cette pensée, il sentait qu'il tombait. Il n'avait rien vu arriver. Roucarnage non plus. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il sentait ces millions d'aiguilles lui parcourir le corps, maintenant qu'il sentait qu'il tombait inexorablement de Roucarnage, vers le sol, il jura faiblement.

L'ambiance électrique.

Les antennes aux quatre coins du sommet de la tour, sur la terrasse, les parois hautes.

Et les Magnétons qu'il voyait enfin, plaqués au gratte-ciel.

C'était un piège évident pour contrer toute attaque aérienne.

Et il avait foncé tête baissée dedans.

« Un paratonnerre… »

Il sombra dans l'inconscience, en chute libre au-dessus de Safrania qui semblait bien se moquer de son sort.

Tout du moins, c'était ce que l'on aurait pu croire.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa première pensée fut de se dire que le paradis était bien déprimant sans billets de banque autour de lui. Il regarda droit devant lui, vers ce qui, à priori, était un plafond.

« Ça manque d'or et de diamants…

— Le voilà qui se met à délirer, j'hallucine grave. »

La voix grave qui provenait de sa droite le fit réagir. D'un mouvement brusque, Seth se rassit, prenant totalement conscience qu'il n'était pas – encore – mort. Après un rapide examen mental de son corps, concluant qu'il n'avait subi aucun dégât important, il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Un homme, fin et plutôt grand, brun, le regardait d'un air blasé et narquois. Il était assis sur un baril en métal où était collée une étiquette noircie par le temps. L'homme jouait avec une pokéball dans sa main.

« Tu pourrais dire merci.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, rétorqua Seth, agacé de se retrouver allongé à même le sol sans aucune explication.

— Tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ? Genre, j'sais pas, pour avoir sauvé ta jolie petite gueule et lui avoir évité de finir en 2D contre le sol ? »

Seth resta silencieux quelques secondes, se remémorant la scène. Son dernier souvenir avait été Clarence, droit devant lui, à quelques mètres, le visage horrifié alors que la foudre s'abattait sur lui et son pokémon, puis la chute. La chute vertigineuse qu'il avait sentie commencer alors que son corps s'engourdissait et sombrait dans le néant.

Il grimaça.

« En effet…

— Ah ça y est ? Tu te souviens maintenant ? Tu m'en dois une.

— Je ne dois rien à personne, répondit simplement Seth, se relevant et s'époussetant d'un geste souple, faisant grogner l'homme. Mon Roucarnage ?

—Dans sa pokéball. Sans moi tu ne serais…

— Sans toi, rien du tout Luis, tu n'as rien fait. »

Le dénommé Luis pesta alors que Seth jetait un coup d'œil à la nouvelle venue. Une main sur la hanche, elle fixait leur invité.

« C'est mon Gardevoir qui t'a sauvé _in extremis_. C'est plutôt lui que tu devrais remercier, pas ce poseur sans cervelle. »

Le poseur en question se contenta de renifler et descendit de son baril.

« C'est du pareil au même. Toi, moi, Gardevoir… c'est la même bande. Si l'un agit, l'autre le fait aussi. C'est le principe.

— Toujours à frimer hein ?

— C'est ma marque de fabrique ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire, écopant d'un signe de tête résigné de la jeune femme. »

Seth regardait ces deux personnes d'un air suspicieux et agacé. Il avait été sauvé de la chute par des inconnus, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une dette envers eux ! La situation ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il devait quitter cet… endroit et partir au plus vite fomenter un plan plus efficace pour récupérer sa maîtresse. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, comme un débutant qui avait voulu s'en prendre à plus fort que lui. Les risques avaient été sous-estimés et il avait bien failli y laisser la vie ! C'était inadmissible ! Pendant quelques secondes, il lui vint à l'esprit que cet écart de conduite était peut-être dû à des sentiments pour Clarence plus forts qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être. Pourtant, il balaya d'un revers d'esprit cette idée. C'était impossible, il s'était uniquement lancé dans une mission de récupération d'une chose qu'on lui avait volée, dans une tentative de réparation de son erreur d'attention. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. La femme l'interrompit soudain dans ses pensées.

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce que tu pouvais bien faire dans le ciel près de la Tour Aimantée.

— La Tour Aimantée ? demanda-t-il, soudain curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce gratte-ciel qui l'avait tenu en échec.

— On l'appelle comme ça à cause des Magnétons qui vivent au-dessus et collés contre les parois supérieures. »

Il grimaça. Cette femme paraissait parfaitement au courant des caractéristiques de ce gratte-ciel alors que lui-même avait été dans l'incapacité de tirer la moindre information de ses soi-disant informateurs. Intérieurement, Seth pesta. La réputation de Safrania n'était pas usurpée : elle choisissait qui pouvait apprendre sur elle, et qui passerait son chemin sans jamais retenir quoi que ce soit d'utile. Malheureusement pour lui, il devait faire partie de cette deuxième catégorie.

« Mais tu n'as pas répondu. »

Il jura mentalement. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait à répondre à une question si personnelle et qui ne les concernait absolument pas. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait que s'il décidait de tourner le dos, partir sans y faire attention, il perdrait de précieuses informations. Or, son échec était bien trop cuisant pour tenter une nouvelle fois une action sans la préparation adéquate.

« Je tentais d'en faire sortir quelqu'un. »

Luis, qui jusque-là n'avait pas semblé intéressé par les questions de sa partenaire, tourna la tête vers lui. Les pupilles de la jeune femme se rétrécirent et fixèrent davantage le blond.

« Quelqu'un ? Qui ?

— Hé, l'interrompit Luis, tu crois que…

— Qu'est-ce que vous pensez ? Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez ces questions ? s'impatienta Seth. »

Luis regarda la femme, qui acquiesça, puis se retourna vers Seth.

« Elle, c'est Alexiane, et tous les deux nous faisons partie des Unis. »

Les Unis.

Les minutes qui suivirent, Seth écouta attentivement. Les informations qui lui venaient lui étaient totalement inconnues, alors qu'il était tout de même le plus au courant de la vie souterraine du monde.

Sauf celle de Safrania.

Il se promit mentalement de tenter de faire une percée dans ce lieu, de le soumettre à sa coupe, d'y implanter ses informateurs pour étendre son commerce à la métropole. Mais en attendant, il était là en intrus, parfait étranger à ce monde.

Et face à lui, des individus qui lui avaient dit connaître Clarence.

Qui lui avaient expliqué la raison pour laquelle on la lui avait enlevée.

Décidément, il était vraiment hors-jeu.

Il n'avait rien vu venir.

Alors quand il apprit la place et le passé de sa maîtresse dans les rues de Safrania, il ne sut que répondre. Jamais à aucun moment il ne se serait douté que la jeune femme, souriante et attendrissante, aurait eu un tel passé sulfureux.

À la tête des Unis, à l'origine de plusieurs casses et de plusieurs infractions, sur le trône de la vie souterraine de Safrania.

Et lui y était complètement extérieur.

Seth enrageait.

« Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que si Clarence a été enlevée, c'est parce qu'elle représente le pouvoir dans les bas-fonds de Safrania.

— T'as tout pigé mon mignon, lui répondit Luis.

— Sauf qu'elle nous a quittés il y a déjà quatre ans. Elle ne représente plus rien ici pour nos partenaires et pour les autres bandes, ajouta Alexiane en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, avec un soupir. Ça aurait été plus facile s'ils l'avaient laissée hors de ça. Maintenant…

— Maintenant vous êtes obligés d'agir. »

Elle grimaça, n'aimant pas se faire mettre l'évidence sous le nez. Oui, faire revenir Clarence les obligeait à sortir de leur indifférence qu'ils affichaient depuis maintenant des semaines face à cette bande plus nombreuse, plus organisée, mais toujours aussi impuissante dans sa haute tour.

« Je suis heureuse de la revoir, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle vienne d'elle-même… »

Seth se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait parlé. Il n'aurait su comment la décrire pour être précis. La seule chose dont il était certain était ce tatouage de Skitty qu'elle arborait dans son cou, jusque sur son épaule et l'Absol lové contre sa cuisse, comme partie intégrante de son corps, extension de la jeune femme.

« Sauf qu'elle nous a lâchés Emma.

— Oh tais-toi Dany, tu le sais que c'est de notre faute, répliqua ladite Emma en regardant son interlocuteur d'un regard noir. »

Si le jeune Foehn avait eu du mal à décrire la jeune femme autrement que par son tatouage et son pokémon, il était dans la parfaite incapacité de parler de cette personne. Sous une longue cape et une capuche tombante, il n'en voyait que la bouche et le menton. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à dire si la voix, grave et calme, était une voix d'homme ou de femme. Cette ville était décidemment plus intrigante que Seth ne voulait se l'avouer. Il fallait qu'il pense à contacter June pour savoir si elle était plus au courant de lui ou si, définitivement, Safrania vivait en parfaite indépendance au sein de Kantô.

Ce groupe était la tête de la ville. Il ne comprenait pas tous les enjeux qui se trouvaient derrière ce pouvoir, mais il avait vite saisi l'importance de ce quatuor – ex-quintet avec sa maîtresse. Et eux étaient tout aussi concernés par la délivrance de Clarence. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les utiliser à ses fins. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient lui permettre de la reprendre. Il allait devoir utiliser les talents de chacun d'eux, et ne rien leur devoir.

Surtout sans rien leur devoir.

« On doit la récupérer. »

La voix grave brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, chacun dans ses pensées. Emma acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, son Absol se léchant lentement la patte. Luis renifla.

« Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? Cette foutue tour est complètement inaccessible, par les airs comme par le sol.

— Tu n'as pas réussi à entrer la dernière fois ? lui demanda Dany.

— Kicklee a failli se casser les jambes sur leur entrée. L'attaque de front, c'était pas la meilleure chose, grimaça Luis. »

Alexiane compta sur ses doigts.

« Les airs, c'est foutu à cause des Magnétons. L'entrée, si Luis s'est fait jarter alors c'est pas la peine de tenter. Et une attaque à quatre cette fois, je doute que ça soit faisable dans ces conditions. Les fenêtres, la tour est isolée et aucun accès d'extérieur, Gardevoir ne peut pas créer d'illusion et nous soulever en même temps. Et même si on essaie le sol ou les façades, à l'intérieur, on sait foutrement rien de ce qu'il y a. C'est à croire que Safrania les soutient et nous a lâchés au profit de cette bande de gars qui veulent foutre le bordel, conclut-elle en serrant les dents.

— Putain de merde. »

Le quatuor se retourna vers Seth, qui avait lâché cette exclamation sans le vouloir.

Sa foutue idée, inenvisageable, inimaginable, lui était revenue en pleine tête.

Et putain, c'était la seule solution.

* * *

**_À la semaine prochaine._**

PS : Laisser un message n'a jamais empoisonné personne.


	7. Imprenable

**_À Temi-chou..._**

* * *

**Imprenable – Metropolis**

* * *

Elle lui avait ri au nez.

Dans cette situation, c'était la seule réaction qu'elle avait pu avoir.

Pourtant, quand Seth avait placé ça sur le ton du défi, à l'autre bout du combiné, elle avait eu un doute.

Jamais il n'aurait fait ça par pur ennui, ou par pure envie de la faire chier. Il était bien trop fier pour ça. Alors c'était qu'il était sérieux. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Besoin de ses talents.

Et ça, Neko en était certaine maintenant qu'elle était face à son frère, gardant le regard légèrement détourné et ne pipant mot. Sa raison devait être en béton pour qu'il fasse ça. Alors, quand il grimaça, avant de lui parler, elle croisa les bras.

« Tu t'es déjà mis ta fierté aux oubliettes en m'appelant, c'est pas hésiter à me parler maintenant qui va changer les choses Seth.

— Je sais, mais ta gueule Jule. »

Elle soupira. Qu'il les cherche ses foutus mots, mais elle n'avait pas tout son temps.

Il essayait de tourner les mots dans sa tête. Trouver la formulation idéale. Celle qui montrerait à Neko que sa présence n'était que secondaire, qu'une cerise sur le gâteau dans le défi qu'il se lançait. Et absolument pas qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir remplir la tâche. Il avait longuement hésité, s'injuriant, se refusant de s'abaisser à telle chose. Mais l'évidence était telle : la tour était trop imprenable. Et – bon dieu, il aurait préféré ne JAMAIS penser une telle chose – la seule personne plus à même que lui pour infiltrer pareille installation était Neko la Furtive. Dans l'instant, Clarence n'avait pas besoin d'un espion, ni d'une tueuse à gages. Non. Elle avait besoin d'une personne qui serait capable d'entrer puis sortir sans problèmes de ce bourbier. Et ce n'était pas lui.

Ça le faisait enrager.

Il aurait préféré éviter cette solution.

Mais voilà, c'était Clarence.

Elle allait tourner les talons et retourner à ses propres préoccupations quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche sur le sujet qui le préoccupait.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission de récupération.

— Récupération ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— Une personne. Dans un lieu dit « imprenable ». »

L'attention de Juliane était à présente sienne. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'intérêt clairement visible dans ses pupilles. Il était là, le défi. Et bien qu'elle n'aimât se faire avoir si facilement par son propre frère, c'était trop tard. Elle sentait une montée d'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, l'odeur du défi lui chatouiller les narines.

Imprenable ?

Elle ne connaissait pas ce mot. Pas elle.

« Ok, tu as mon attention. Qui ? »

Le sourire satisfait qui avait commencé à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Seth s'effaça lentement à sa question. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait tellement pris sur lui pour demander de l'aide à sa sœur qu'il avait oublié ce détail : faire appel à elle serait avouer sa liaison régulière avec une femme, qu'il aurait bien voulu garder secrète aux yeux des autres. Surtout aux yeux de Juliane. Mentalement, il se traita d'imbécile et d'autres noms fort peu glorieux. Il aurait dû y penser. Maintenant, il était au pied du mur et il allait devoir tout balancer.

« Une femme, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

— Une femme hein ? répondit sa sœur avec un sourire en coin.

— Une connaissance qui me doit de l'argent. »

Neko retint avec grand peine un sourire narquois. Bien évidemment qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire d'argent. Quoi d'autre sinon ?

« Parce que maintenant, tu laisses les femmes te déposséder sans espoir de te faire rembourser ?

— Oh la ferme. Tu marches ou pas ?

— Je marche, conclut-elle tout en gardant son sourire.

— C'est qui cette nana ? »

Seth et Juliane se retournèrent vers Alexiane, qui les avait rejoints dans la ruelle. Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent un instant, se jaugeant mutuellement du regard.

« Elle va nous aider à faire sortir Clarence.

— Oh, alors comme ça elle s'appelle Clarence ?

— Mais ferme-la bordel. »

Alexiane secoua la tête devant leur manège.

« Gardez vos querelles pour une autre fois, on nous attend, leur dit-elle en détourant les talons. »

Seth en profita pour la suivre, tête haute. Sa sœur aurait déjà bien assez de temps plus tard pour se moquer de lui.

Elle leur emboita le pas, se disant que finalement, elle avait bien fait de répondre à ce coup de fil.

Et ce sentiment se renforça quand elle sut où elle devait s'introduire.

Regardant la tour, à partir d'un bâtiment à l'écart, elle comprit que le challenge était à sa hauteur. Sa mission d'infiltration était digne de son talent et, malgré la difficulté, réussir à entrer à l'intérieur, récupérer la maîtresse de son frère et sortir sans dégâts serait un défi qui ne ferait que prouver davantage qu'elle était la meilleure voleuse de tous les temps.

Même si elle n'avait pas pour habitude de voler des individus à des kidnappeurs.

Seth et les autres s'étaient postés dans les alentours, en renfort au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Le jeune homme enrageait de ne pas pouvoir accompagner sa sœur, mais son échec avec Roucarnage était bien trop récent et puissant pour qu'il se lance de nouveau dans cette entreprise où il savait qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité. Alors il avait accepté de rester à l'écart, surveillant toutefois le gratte-ciel, sous prétexte que Neko allait devoir montrer qu'elle savait se démerder sans l'aide de personne. Pauvre prétexte pour conserver le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait dans cette ville.

Elle avait élaboré son plan. Dany, la personne qui s'occupait de toutes les informations relatives à Safrania et sa vie, avait réussi à lui dénicher quelques informations sur le gratte-ciel et ses occupants. C'était peu, mais ça devrait être suffisant pour la tâche qui lui avait été confiée.

Alors elle s'appliqua.

Elle s'appliqua tant et bien que deux heures plus tard, elle était à l'intérieur, tapie dans l'ombre de casiers d'une petite pièce de la tour.

Aucun signe d'alerte, aucun individu débarquant dans la pièce pour l'intercepter.

Son intrusion avait été une réussite.

Imprenable ?

Mon œil !

Elle refit sortir Zoroark de sa pokéball, utilisa ses illusions pour se glisser dans les couloirs, le plus en silence possible. Seth lui avait dit que Clarence était souvent sur la terrasse au niveau supérieur. Donc, elle devait monter. Juliane leva les yeux au plafond. La recherche allait être longue.

En revanche, ce qui paraissait long pour Clarence, c'était le temps.

Elle avait bien vu Seth fondre sur elle, juché sur Roucarnage. Elle avait bien vu les éclairs des Magnétons jaillir et l'atteindre de plein fouet. Elle avait bien vu son amant chuter dans le vide avec son pokémon. Elle s'était entendue hurler son nom, elle avait bien senti son sang se glacer sous l'effroi alors que sa peau avait ressenti le frisson électrique l'atteindre, l'effleurer, incrémentant la peur et l'horreur de cet instant.

Et depuis, elle se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

Avait-il réussi à s'en sortir ? Avait-il chuté sans avenir jusqu'au seul froid de Safrania ? La Grande avait-elle décidé que Seth Foehn n'avait plus à la parcourir ?

Elle espérait qu'elle se trompait.

Alors elle priait, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il allait bien. Espérant que la ville lui était venu en aide comme elle l'avait fait pour elle des années auparavant.

Si jamais il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, elle…

Clarence n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée. Derrière elle, un courant d'air se fit sentir, son instinct la fit se retourner.

« Clarence ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne distinguant rien hormis le béton et le dallage sur la terrasse. L'air se troubla légèrement, signe qu'une illusion était en cours devant elle. Restant sur ses gardes, elle répondit par l'alternative, hochant doucement la tête en guise de réponse. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis l'illusion se brisa, dévoilant une jeune femme svelte, aux cheveux châtains.

« C'est qu'il choisit bien ses débiteurs maintenant, lâcha la jeune femme en dévisageant Clarence. »

Clarence fronça quelques secondes les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens des paroles de la jeune femme. Mais dès l'instant où elle la vit, elle comprit une autre chose. La ressemblance était frappante. À aucun instant elle ne pouvait douter : cette femme était liée à Seth. Et par les liens du sang, le contraire était impossible. Ou la coïncidence serait bien trop forte. Elle mit de côté cette histoire de débiteurs.

« C'est Seth qui vous envoie. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Et Juliane l'avait bien compris au ton de la jeune femme devant elle : elle n'était pas dupe.

« Exact. Pour te récupérer vu qu'il en est incapable.

— Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda rapidement Clarence, inquiète du sort de son amant. »

Juliane haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la question, ne comprenant pas l'empressement d'une simple femme qui devait de l'argent à son frère.

« À part le fait qu'il se soit foutu sa fierté bien profond pour me demander, il a l'air de bien aller oui. »

Clarence soupira de soulagement. Il avait reprit les choses en main pendant sa chute, il allait bien. Elle ne s'offusqua même pas des paroles de son interlocutrice, parfaitement au courant que Seth était quelqu'un de très fier. Au contraire, la pensée la fit sourire et lui réchauffa le cœur : il avait agi contre ses principes pour elle.

« On s'échappe avec l'illusion de Zoroark, pas le temps de traîner, j'ai croisé pas mal de monde dans les couloirs. Et à deux, ça va être plus difficile de croiser ces types sans se faire repérer.

— Je dois récupérer mes pokéballs, coupa-t-elle. Et j'ignore où elles sont. »

Juliane jura bas. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, cette mission de récupération n'aurait pas pu être aussi simple, aussi rapide. Bien sûr qu'elle devait avoir des pokéballs. Et bien sûr qu'elles allaient les récupérer. Ça n'aurait pas été drôle si le sauvetage s'était déroulé sans surprises. Elle soupira.

« Ok, donc en gros, on doit se taper toute la tour à la recherche de pokéballs, qui bien évidemment, n'ont pas de signal GPS dessus.

— En gros.

—Bon sang, je déteste mon frère. »

Au moins, Clarence faisait maintenant le lien.

Les deux femmes se mirent à la recherche des pokémons de Clarence. Avançant sans bruits dans la tour, elles étaient aussi furtives que possible. Neko adaptait ses mouvements à la femme qui n'était – bien évidemment – pas aussi discrète qu'elle. Régulièrement, ils croisaient des pokémons ou des humains, devaient se coller contre les murs, changer de route… La tâche était ardue, Juliane commençait à s'énerver d'une telle activé, qui lui semblait impossible étant donné la taille et la superficie du bâtiment. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Pourtant Clarence, elle, avançait d'un pas sûr, s'arrêtait parfois, fermait les yeux. Elle écoutait le tumulte de la ville de Safrania, la vie urbaine qu'elles percevaient parfois à travers les fenêtres. Et Juliane l'observait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne saisissait pas l'importance de ces pauses. Mais, petit à petit, Clarence reprenait contact. Elle l'avait fait sans cesse depuis le début sa captivité, écoutant de nouveau les bruits, entendant de nouveau les murmures de la métropole, imperceptibles pour ceux qui ne savaient pas écouter. Ou pour ceux que Safrania avait décidé d'ignorer.

Sauf que Clarence avait toujours été la favorite.

Oui, Safrania l'avait élue à sa tête, lui avait ouvert toutes ses portes, lui avait éclairé tous les chemins qui la parcouraient, lui dévoilant ses moindres secrets, ses moindres merveilles et horreurs qu'elle cachait en son sein. Clarence avait appris à se mouvoir dans cet univers qui était devenu le sien au fil des ans. Et elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Son cœur, son âme étaient à Safrania pour toujours.

Intérieurement, elle s'excusa auprès de sa vieille amie pour l'avoir délaissée, pour l'avoir quittée sans un regard. Elle l'avait trompée pour une autre métropole, mais elle se rendait compte de son erreur.

Bien que Safrania ne lui aurait jamais amené Seth.

Mais et si c'était elle qui l'avait renvoyée pour qu'elle le rencontre ?

Clarence rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers une porte. Juliane retint un soupir. Sa partenaire n'avait dit aucun mot, se contentant de rester plantée là, au milieu du couloir, alors que Zoroark fatiguait. Le temps jouait contre elles, et elle se permettait ces pertes de temps ! Mais Clarence ouvrit la porte sans même hésiter une seconde, avant que Neko ne puisse la retenir. Elle était folle d'ouvrir comme ça sans même savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière !

Neko ne pouvait pas savoir que Clarence _savait_ qu'ils étaient là, derrière la porte.

Ce qui s'avéra exact.

Posées sur une étagère dans le bureau où elles avaient pénétré, ses pokéballs l'attendaient. Elle sourit. Non, Safrania ne lui en voulait pas de sa trahison. Elle lui ouvrait de nouveau grand les bras, l'accueillait comme on reçoit avec joie un ami longtemps parti, qu'on retrouve après un long voyage. Clarence sourit.

« Bingo. »

Juliane n'en revenait pas. Alors que Clarence prenait ses pokéballs, elle essayait de comprendre _comment_ cette femme avait pu savoir que cette porte, cette foutue porte, était la bonne. Elle n'avait pas hésité, comme si elle savait.

Clarence remit ses pokéballs à sa ceinture, cachée sous son chemisier.

« On peut y aller. »

La voleuse se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Zoroark, évaluant sa forme physique, puis elles sortirent de nouveau, soutenues par son illusion.

Elles devaient faire vite.

Mais vite ne fut pas assez.

Arrivées à mi-parcours dans leur descente, Zoroark lâcha prise. L'illusion se brisa. Sentant son pokémon faiblir et leur couverture s'amenuiser, Neko agit rapidement. Elle attrapa Clarence par le bras et la tira vers le premier recoin qui passait. D'un mouvement rapide, elle rappela Zoroark qui commençait à tomber au sol.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elles. Un placard à balais. Juliane pesta. Aucune fenêtre, alors aucun moyen de se jeter dans le vide avec Furaiglon. Elle se tourna vers Clarence.

« Quels pokémons est-ce que tu as ?

— Euh, lâcha Clarence, encore un peu surprise par l'intervention de Juliane, Roucoups, Goinfrex, Axoloto et Saquedeneu. Goelise est encore avec Seth.

— Ton Roucoups peut supporter ton poids ?

— Il le pouvait.

— Pouvait ?

— Des années sans le faire, répondit Clarence avec un haussement d'épaule. »

Juliane ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Rares étaient les gens qui s'amusaient à se faire porter par des pokémons plus petits qu'eux. Or, Clarence avait l'air de ce genre… Cette femme l'intriguait. Sous ses airs de jeune femme sans autres histoires que financières, elle semblait cacher d'autres secrets. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle en était persuadée. Ces personnes qui s'étaient trouvées avec Seth devaient faire partie de ces secrets. Elle devrait tirer ça au clair plus tard, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de Safrania maintenant qu'elle y pensait, mais elle commençait à se dire que sans doute, elle devrait se pencher sur ce cas.

« Zoroark ne peut plus nous couvrir. On a plus le choix, on doit sortir foncer dans le tas, trouver une fenêtre et se jeter dans le vide pour être soutenues par nos pokémons.

— Le temps qu'ils nous portent plus loin, on aura déjà été atteintes par leurs attaques.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on pourra sortir d'ici, faire sauter une fenêtre et se jeter dans le vide sans qu'on nous tombe dessus ?

— Je sais pas, que te dit ton instinct ? »

Clarence fut surprise par la question. Cette femme était sérieuse ? Elle lui demandait ce qui disait son instinct ? Elle se permit un petit sourire.

« Mon instinct me dit rien. Ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut interroger mais la Grande. »

Juliane ne comprenait décidément pas, et le sourire énigmatique de Clarence n'arrangeait rien. Elle enrageait intérieurement de se sentir si oppressée alors que la débitrice de son frère était si paisible, évoluant dans l'immeuble sans sembler s'inquiéter de leur sort. Et bon sang, qui était cette Grande ? Est-ce qu'elle avait loupé une information en arrivant dans cette ville ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une personne à la tête de Safrania, qui aidait les Unis et cette femme ? Elle devrait tirer ça au clair et rapidement.

« De toutes façons, instinct ou… Grande… on va devoir sortir de là. »

Clarence hocha la tête, posant sa main sur la poignée. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de l'abaisser.

Le couloir était vide.

Elle n'était pas seule. Et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus elle en était certaine.

Elles allaient pouvoir sortir d'ici sans soucis.

Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

Mais Safrania voulait la soumettre à l'épreuve. Tester sa force, tester sa volonté et vérifier qu'elle était toujours digne de confiance. Que la Grande Clarence était toujours là, toujours la seule et unique à pouvoir être à la tête de la ville.

Alors, pour vérifier que son trône était toujours entre de bonnes mains, Safrania envoyait l'épreuve.

Un étage plus bas, Robin et Adam les attendaient.

Et eux aussi se voulaient les dignes héritiers de Safrania.

À ce moment là, Neko se dit que jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer pareille situation.

Ni se sentir aussi en dehors de l'action.

C'était comme si elle était soudain étrangère à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Comme si ses sens avaient été émoussés, atténués, pour l'éloigner. Comme si elle n'était plus à sa place, ici au milieu de ces individus qui se mouvaient parfaitement dans cette atmosphère.

Des Safraniens.

Des individus qui étaient choisis.

Pas elle.

Juliane ne réussit à sortir de ses pensées que quand Clarence la poussa rapidement sur le côté, dégainant une pokéball. Les sens de Neko lui revinrent soudainement, comme une sortie de transe, et elle vit le Goinfrex anormalement grand charger leurs deux hommes.

La course poursuite s'engagea.

Fuir, à tout prix, retrouver la liberté.

Courir, esquiver, contre-attaquer à coup de pokémons. Sentir la chaleur des flammes et le frisson de l'électricité contre leurs peaux, essayer de trouver la sortie, s'approcher petit à petit de la porte de sortie, du rez-de-chaussée qui leur permettrait de disparaître dans la pénombre de Safrania.

Clarence agissait sans réfléchir, laissait le murmure de la ville la guider dans ses actions. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps, elle ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Sa vie, son esprit, son enveloppe charnelle étaient totalement sous l'emprise de la Grande. Sur ses lèvres s'étirait un sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle pensait avoir perdu quatre années plus tôt, quand elle avait tourné cette page de sa vie. Ce sourire narquois, qui se moquait bien de la difficulté et du danger. Qui était inspiré par la force et la vitalité ténébreuse de la ville. Qui lui conférait cette aura qui avait fait d'elle la tête de la vie souterraine de Safrania. La Grande Clarence.

Oui, elle était bien de retour.

Un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Juliane quand elle sentit ce changement.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur la question.

Elles étaient prises au piège.

Les hommes et femmes leur barraient la route. Devant la porte. Les pokémons étaient sortis, prêts à l'attaque. Adam avança, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, malgré les blessures que les pokémons de Juliane et Clarence avaient occasionné. Malgré la situation, elles restèrent droites.

La voleuse et la reine.

Côte à côte, parées à répliquer quoi qu'il arrive.

Adam pointa un doigt sur elles et ouvrit la bouche.

C'est alors que Cizayox intervint.

* * *

**_À la semaine prochaine._**

**_PS : Laisser un message n'a jamais tué personne._**


	8. Fureur

_**À Temi-chou...**_

* * *

**Fureur - Speed of love**

* * *

Dany se tenait devant la porte, son corps dans une posture fière et assurée. Le souffle des attaques intérieures soulevait à rythme régulier sa cape. Dany en avait eu marre d'attendre que les choses se passent, alors sa décision avait été d'envoyer son pokémon dans le tas, ouvrir la voie. Luis était peut-être le spécialiste de la baston et des attaques frontales, mais Dany ne supportait pas attendre. Plutôt que de faire sauter la porte sa décision avait été de découper son contour pour la détacher. Quand les deux femmes sortirent, soutenues par un Cizayox impitoyable, un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Dany recula jusqu'à disparaître dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. Sa tâche avait été accomplie à la perfection, comme toujours.

Clarence respira une grande goulée d'air frais, sentant de nouveau l'odeur suave et envoutante de sa ville natale. Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle était de retour et reconnaissait chaque senteur, chaque infime parfum qui emplissait ses narines et la faisait se sentir de nouveau entièrement vivante.

Oui, elle était bien vivante.

Et de retour.

Parmi les siens.

« Tu peux nous lâcher Cizayox. »

Le pokémon lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'obtempérer, une fois à l'abri dans l'ombre. Il s'effaça, laissant les deux femmes seules.

« C'était quoi ce bazar ? pesta Neko, recoiffant vaguement ses cheveux.

— Le Cizayox de Dany… ils sont venus.

— Tu parles de tes amis ? Encore heureux qu'ils sont venus, on l'avait convenu comme ça. »

Clarence se tourna vers Juliane.

« Convenu ? Je croyais que…

— Seth est avec ces gars. »

Seth.

En entendant ce nom, elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Son cœur accélérer, ses tempes battre soudainement sous l'émotion.

Seth.

Et il était là, derrière.

« Putain t'en as mis du temps Jule.

— Pardon ?! Non mais attends, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là ! Tu me donne un défi à la noix, je te sors cette femme de là, je manque de me faire blesser cent fois pour ton petit profit, et tu oses encore te plaindre ?! La prochaine fois, ta demande, tu te la mets où je pense, _petit frère_ ! »

Mais Seth ne la regardait déjà plus. Les bras croisés, il fixait Clarence derrière elle. Elle sentait son regard la transpercer de toute part, la scruter. Clarence se consumait sous son regard, et elle ne détournait pas les yeux. Elle sentait l'envie, le désir monter, réfrénait ce besoin irrésistible de courir contre lui, de le serrer, de le sentir tout entier contre elle.

Juliane regarda son frère et son amante, et, voyant que Seth ne comptait donner aucun détail de plus, ni n'en avait cure de ce qu'elle pourrait dire :

« Je déguerpis, je t'enverrai la facture.

— C'est ça… »

Elle serra les dents puis disparut, agacée par ce manège qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle aurait bien assez le temps plus tard pour demander des comptes à Seth.

Il la dévorait du regard.

Littéralement.

L'envie le prenait aux tripes, au corps entier. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Plus que sa maîtresse. Et lui, dans cette ruelle. À quelques mètres. Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour la rejoindre, pour la reprendre dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, caresser ses cheveux et ses formes. Une semaine. Une petite semaine d'inquiétude, de recherches, de rêves et de désastres. Et déjà il était dans cet état fébrile, à la seule idée d'enfin la retrouver.

Pourtant…

« Bon sang mais je me suis fait un foutu sang d'encre ! »

Clarence sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un coup d'éclat.

« Pardon ?

— Je parle de toi Clarence ! Je me suis fait un putain de sang d'encre pour toi ! »

Il était furieux. Furieux de se trouver si vulnérable face à elle, si inquiet, si tremblant à l'idée d'enfin avoir réussi à la sortir de là. Furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à la sortir de là. Furieux qu'elle l'ait poussé à faire appel à sa propre sœur, lui qui avait toujours réussi à faire ses affaires seul, qu'il s'agisse d'argent ou de contrats.

Et avec elle, il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il avait dû faire appel aux autres pour arriver à ses fins.

Un incapable.

« T'aurais dû me dire pour Safrania !

— J'avais tiré un trait dessus… soupira-t-elle.

— Un trait ? La preuve ! On t'a enlevée !

— Je ne l'ai pas choisi ça Seth ! s'écria-t-elle, outrée qu'il puisse sous-entendre que cet enlèvement était de son fait.

— Tu m'appartiens ! »

Elle se tut, le fixant droit dans les yeux, à bout de souffle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration. Mais Seth continuait de la regarder, faisant un pas vers elle.

« Personne n'a le droit de te toucher, personne ! »

Un nouveau pas.

« Je suis le seul qui ait le droit de poser la main sur toi, le seul ! Et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on ose te faire du mal ou t'éloigner de moi ! »

Clarence resta droite, tentant de démêler les paroles de son amant. Elle était troublée. Il se campa devant elle, se penchant légèrement sur elle, ses yeux bleu-verts brillant d'une fureur qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir dans ses iris. Elle le fixa dans ses yeux.

« Je dois le prendre comment ? »

Il l'empoigna vivement, l'attira contre lui. Sans le moindre prélude, l'embrassa passionnément, glissa son autre main derrière sa nuque pour la serrer contre lui, étreinte sauvage et farouche. Clarence n'en demanda pas plus. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour lui rendre le baiser, tout aussi envahie par le désir et l'empressement qu'elle ressentait contre ses lèvres. Elle avait besoin de lui. La flamme en elle avait besoin du souffle de Seth pour continuer à vivre, à brûler. Il ne faisait que la rendre plus fort, plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et elle s'en rendait compte.

À bout de souffle, elle mordilla légèrement la lèvre de son amant, signe qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause, d'un instant pour reprendre ses esprits avant de succomber entièrement à cette douce folie qui l'envahissait. Il la tint contre lui, serrée, une main sur ses reins, l'autre toujours perdue dans la chevelure de la femme. Faiblement, il reprenait son souffle, tentait de retrouver ses esprits. Sans savoir vraiment s'il le désirait. Sans réellement être certain d'avoir envie de reposer pied à terre, retrouver ses sens, revenir à la réalité. Entre deux respirations, entre deux caresses, ses cordes vocales réussirent à émettre ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui lui brûlait la gorge, qui le torturait, qui lui faisait serrer Clarence plus fort contre son corps.

« Tu es… à moi… La seule.

— Seth…

— Et je ne laisserai personne, déclara-t-il faiblement, personne ne mettre la main sur toi. Personne te faire de mal. »

Il resserra sa prise. Elle serra ses bras.

« Personne ne te toucher… Personne ne t'enlever à moi… Personne ne jamais te blesser ou te rendre triste… Je ne le supporterais pas… »

Il respira son odeur, glissa ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle frémit, ferma les yeux.

« Je ne le supporterai pas… Je ne peux pas envisager qu'on te prenne à moi... »

Plus tendre, plus fort. Toute une inquiétude, un refus qui passait par sa voix, par ses gestes. Elle le ressentait dans tout son être. Tout le sens de ses mots, ceux qu'il disait, ceux qu'il ne disait pas.

« On ne t'enlèvera plus… Je ne laisserai plus jamais faire… Clarence… »

Elle écoutait, émue, touchée. Son corps était parcouru de légers tremblements, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de ceux de Seth. Ceux qu'il voulait cacher sans le pouvoir. Clarence anticipait ses mots, les sentait à travers son corps avant même qu'il ne les prononçât. Et l'émotion lui faisait tourner la tête, comblait un vide qu'elle avait longtemps ressenti. Elle ne percevait plus l'aura de Safrania, elle n'entendait plus les bruits de la ville.

La seule chose dont elle avait encore conscience était Seth.

Contre elle, la retenant pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle valait réellement pour lui.

Qu'elle valait bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer de sa part.

Plus que ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais espérer d'un autre homme.

Plus que ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même pour lui.

Plus que toutes les fortunes qu'il ne pourrait jamais amasser.

Plus que l'or d'un monde entier.

Il cherchait ses mots, ses mots pour dire ces choses, pour lui faire entendre. Mais Clarence avait compris. Le corps de l'homme hurlait toutes ces déclarations, d'une force et d'une puissance qu'elle n'avait connue que dans la ville de Safrania.

Alors quand il ouvrit la bouche, tentant de dire ces mots, de mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, elle l'embrassa. Lentement, amoureusement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre.

Aucun mot ne serait jamais assez fort pour exprimer tout ce qu'il venait de lui transmettre par sa simple présence.

* * *

**_À la semaine prochaine._**

**_PS : Laisser un message n'a jamais étranglé personne._**


	9. Accalmie

**_À Temi-chou..._  
**

* * *

**Accalmie**** - The tip of the iceberg**

* * *

Il était une chose immuable à Safrania.

Seuls ses élus pouvaient réussir à s'implanter et vivre, plus ou moins durablement, plus ou moins paisiblement.

Et il était une catégorie de personnes qui ne pourraient jamais vivre en cette cité si renfermée. Qui ne serait jamais la bienvenue ni dans les allées brillantes, ni dans les ruelles sombres de la Grande.

L'armée.

Les représentants de l'État, la puissance souveraine, les garants de la paix et de la sécurité nationale, cette grande muette était celle qui ne pourrait jamais poser un pied sur les pavés de Safrania.

Pourtant elle avait essayé.

Tenté de s'implanter, de poser sa marque sur le territoire, d'étendre son emprise sur la Grande pour la soumettre, la pacifier, la remettre dans le rang des villes de Kantô.

Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi.

Jamais dans son histoire l'armée n'avait pu soumettre Safrania en quoi que ce soit. Toutes les troupes qui, un jour, étaient entrées dans la Grande en étaient aussitôt ressorties défaites, minées, détruites par la pression. Personne n'avait jamais pu expliquer ni pourquoi, ni comment.

Mais c'était un fait. Et aucune autorité n'avait jamais pu réussir l'exploit d'entrer et rester dans la ville.

C'était ce que ces autorités en question comptaient changer.

Dans la Tour Aimantée, Robin et Adam fixaient l'écran du communicateur. L'homme aux cheveux très courts, d'un rouge sombre, les fixait tous les deux, l'air impitoyable.

« Et donc ?

— Et donc, Lowery Clarence s'est échappée. »

S'ils n'avaient pas été de l'autre côté d'un écran, s'ils n'avaient pas été des dresseurs tolérés par Safrania, Adam et Robin auraient été tétanisés par le regard meurtrier que l'homme leur envoya. Ils se contentèrent de frissonner – ce qui était déjà beaucoup compte tenu des circonstances.

« Comment avez-vous pu laisser cela arriver ? »

Adam se racla la gorge en entendant le ton de son interlocuteur, lui rappelant tacitement qu'ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

« Le fait est là. Elle a bénéficié d'aide et maintenant les Unis sont de retour.

— Avec la Grande à leur tête, compléta Robin. »

Il se contenta de serrer les dents, ne comptant pas montrer à ces deux jeunes gens le profond agacement que cette situation lui inspirait.

« N'oubliez pas notre marché. Nous vous apportons de l'aide pour prendre Safrania, vous nous assurez une présence régulière sur la ville.

— Nous n'oublions pas. Nous ferons le nécessaire, se contenta de répondre Adam. »

La communication s'interrompit, laissant les deux Safraniens seuls dans le bureau. Fixant l'écran, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Robin tandis que son frère se faisait craquer les os de la nuque.

« L'accord est renouvelé.

— Ce n'est qu'un imbécile… lâcha Adam en se levant. Croire qu'une alliance avec nous peut lui permettre d'entrer dans Safrania… C'est absurde.

— Pas vraiment… c'est juste… typique des gens qui ne la connaissent pas, conclut Robin en suivant son aîné. »

Ils sortirent du bureau, se dirigèrent vers le hall. Leurs acolytes vaquaient à leurs tâches, à leurs affaires pour la bande, pour _leur_ bande. Ceux qui avaient assez de foi pour vouloir renverser l'ordre établi par les Unis. Assez d'ambition pour impressionner Safrania et accéder au trône. Dominer la ville, établir une nouvelle ère dans sa pénombre. Briser les codes établis, donner un nouveau départ à la vie souterraine. Non pas sortir Safrania de son autarcie. Surtout pas.

Surtout, cela aurait été impossible.

« Ce mec sera fini dès l'instant où il entrera dans la ville, avec ou sans ses troupes. Elle le déteste.

— À toi aussi elle le fait sentir ? »

Adam eut un rictus incontrôlable. Oh oui, il le sentait. Dès qu'il voyait ces yeux verts à l'écran, tous ses poils se hérissaient, l'air devenait plus corrosif. C'était comme si Safrania sentait à distance l'aura de cet homme, qu'avant même qu'il ne lui soit introduit, elle ne le voulait pas. Pire, elle lui voulait du mal. Les frères le savaient : sitôt dans Safrania, cet homme mourrait. Elle s'arrangerait pour ça.

Et ni Adam ni Robin ne l'en empêcheraient.

Pour l'instant, ils devaient juste utiliser l'aide de l'armée pour détruire les Unis et leurs alliés, et enfin arriver à leurs fins.

Ils sourirent en regardant les pokéballs et les armes fournies par leur contact, moyen ultime et radical pour mettre la main sur la pénombre de Safrania.

Non, ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir cette fois.

Pourtant, quand Clarence regarda ses anciens partenaires, sa seule pensée fut qu'ensemble ils étaient vraiment invincibles.

Emma lui sautant au cou, vraiment ravie de retrouver son amie après ces longues années d'absence, son Absol venant lui aussi se frotter aux jambes de la Grande tout en gardant le contact avec sa dresseuse.

Dany se contentant de sourire sous sa cape et sa capuche, un peu à l'écart comme à ses habitudes, mais dans la même humeur soulagée que ses partenaires.

Luis écartant Emma pour accueillir Clarence à grands coup de claques dans le dos, lui disant qu'il était sûr qu'elle serait revenue.

Alexiane s'interposant pour essayer de la sauver de la brutalité de l'homme, souriant au retour de celle qui avait été la plus proche d'elle depuis l'enfance.

Pourtant, devant cette scène de retrouvailles, pleine de sourires et d'éclats de joie, Seth sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque part dans la joie et dans le soulagement d'un tel dénouement, une émotion intruse était présente. Une tension sous-jacente, maîtrisée mais perceptible, pourtant ignorée par le quintet face à lui. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que chacun d'entre eux était parfaitement au courant de cet état de fait, de cette crispation qui paraissait parfois dans leurs sourires. Mais Seth ne comprenait pas.

Il se sentait à l'écart.

Une fois de plus, dans cette ville, il lui semblait que les éléments les plus importants passaient devant ses yeux sans avoir le moindre sens pour lui. Qu'il était coupé de toute réalité dans cet environnement. Alors qu'avec Clarence il s'était toujours senti à sa place.

Mais plus maintenant, plus à cet instant. Et il détestait. Il détestait sentir que la Grande s'immisçait entre lui et sa compagne. Qu'elle se distillait de nouveau dans ses veines pour lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle avait construit à Doublonville.

Le faire oublier lui.

Inacceptable.

Clarence ne rata pas ses poings qui se serraient imperceptiblement. Du coup de l'œil, elle le vit grimacer – ou se mordre légèrement le coin de la lèvre, équivalent de la grimace discrète chez Seth. Elle sentit dans son dos le soupçon de frustration et d'agacement de son amant, sans le voir complètement. Elle s'écarta un peu de ses – anciens – amis.

« Je suis épuisée de tout ça.

— Va te reposer, ou faire un tour en toute liberté, lui répondit Dany en haussant les épaules. »

Alexiane hocha la tête.

« On se retrouve plus tard, j'ai des choses à régler de mon côté. »

Clarence se retourna et prit la main de son amant, l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce avant que Luis ne puisse enfin faire la moindre remarque sur lui, avant que Seth ne puisse l'empêcher de le traîner à l'extérieur. Il resserra sa prise sur sa main, marquant sa possession et son consentement. Elle emprunta un couloir, descendit un escalier, marcha quelques minutes. Ils étaient aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre. Depuis cette scène dans les rues de Safrania, ils n'avaient pas – peu – besoin de se parler pour comprendre. Et cela se vérifiait à l'instant.

Seth ignorait où elle l'entraînait, dans ce couloir puis ce « tunnel » sans vue sur l'extérieur. Il ignorait même s'ils étaient à la surface ou en extérieur. Mais peu lui importait. Il la tenait et ne comptait plus la laisser partir. Tant pis s'il devait accepter de la suivre aveuglément ou de lui faire confiance sans même se poser de questions.

Il était vraiment dingue.

Il en était vraiment dingue.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cet évident constat – il l'avait déjà confessé, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

« Tu nous emmènes où ?

— Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Seth ne demanda pas plus. Se contenta de caresser légèrement sa main du pouce pour ne plus simplement lui tenir la main. Il aurait voulu se poser avec elle, retourner à leurs habitudes et quitter cette ville qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. La ramener avec lui, et pourquoi pas, l'introduire ? De toute façon, maintenant, Juliane était au courant. Et il était fort à parier que maintenant June l'était aussi. Il retint son juron. Il comptait continuer sa petite affaire dans son coin, sans mêler personne, sans entraîner Clarence dans ses aventures, sans la mettre en danger.

Et maintenant, voilà que c'était tout l'inverse. Il découvrait qu'elle avait un passé tout aussi sulfureux que son propre présent, il lui avait fait comprendre la force de ses sentiments, sa famille savait pour sa maîtresse régulière. Seth espéra que plus rien ne lui arriverait ici, qu'il pourrait repartir rapidement de cet endroit. Enlever à son tour Clarence pour qu'ils puissent quitter ces lieux.

Un frisson lui traversa le corps quand un courant d'air glacé se fit sentir, inhabituel pour la saison, y compris pour la ville de Safrania. Mais il ne s'y trompa pas.

Un avertissement.

Comme un ricanement de la Grande, en écho avec ses pensées.

C'était donc ça, sa véritable nature ?

Une ville dotée de sentiments. Une ville mue par sa propre volonté et ses propres désirs. Une ville qui vous prend et qui vous fait bouger comme une pièce sur un échiquier. Qui fera tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Lui-même commençait à y croire.

Clarence les fit remonter dans un escalier et ouvrit une porte. La clarté du jour fit plisser Seth des yeux. Ils étaient sur un toit. Il n'avait absolument pas eu conscience de monter dans les hauteurs de la ville. La lumière du jour d'été était forte. Un parfait contraste avec le moment sombre et orageux où il avait tenté de la sauver.

Ça aussi ça avait décidé ? se dit-il amèrement.

Pourtant, quand il porta les yeux sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux, il n'arriva pas à se dire que la Grande et ce qu'il voyait étaient la même chose.

Une immensité urbaine, brillant sous l'éclat du soleil. Comme souriant au couple qui se postait devant elle. Plus rien de la cité sombre et chaotique qu'il avait pu voir en traversant les rues, plus rien de ces tours lugubres qu'il voyait d'en bas, qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être minuscule et en danger permanant. Safrania s'ouvrait devant lui, lui dévoilait son aspect brillant et convivial. Un aspect qu'il ne pensait jamais voir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était avancé jusqu'au rebord du toit, sous le regard amusé de sa compagne. Il contemplait cette splendeur, hallucinait sur le changement de face auquel il venait d'assister. Froide et inhospitalière quelques heures plus tôt, Safrania dégageait de la chaleur. Seth ne comprenait plus rien. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se glisser autour de sa taille. S'arrachant à la contemplation de la Grande, il se tourna vers Clarence, qui appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

« C'est Safrania.

— Cette ville est un mystère. »

Elle sourit à sa conclusion.

« Elle vit, et pas uniquement au travers de ses habitants. Elle est libre et ne se soumettra jamais… C'est elle qui décide de qui peut l'approcher, ou pas.

— Tu étais à sa tête. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il avait bien compris que Clarence avait sa place dans l'histoire de la ville, qu'elle était bien plus importante qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire comprendre pendant ces quelques mois passés ensemble. Elle se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête. Ce n'était plus le moment de lui cacher des choses, d'essayer de l'éloigner de ses secrets.

« La Grande Clarence, à la tête de la vie souterraine de Safrania… Avec les autres, on décidait de tout ce qui se passait, on réglait les comptes, on faisait vivre le monde de la pénombre.

— Illégal quoi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Oui. Ce qu'elle faisait dans le passé était illégal, et elle le savait. Comment justifier une telle chose ? Comment faire pour s'expliquer d'un tel état de fait ? Mais alors qu'elle cherchait une réponse, un argument à lui avancer, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Clarence frémit et lui rendit son baiser. Elle sentit un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme.

«C'est cool. »

Clarence se figea. De toutes les réponses qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, celle-ci était la seule qui ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Elle scruta son regard, cherchant une étincelle de mensonge ou de reproche, mais ne la trouva pas. Il disait la vérité, il n'était ni déçu, ni effrayé, ni réprobateur. C'était vraiment « cool ».

Puis elle comprit. Le frisson qu'elle ressentait à son contact, l'odeur d'aventure et de danger qu'elle sentait sur Seth, son plongeon dans le vide sur son Roucarnage. Lui aussi était mêlé à quelque chose de pas net, à l'illégal. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il comprenait, et il acceptait. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur homme pour elle. Alors elle lui raconta.

Elle lui raconta que les Unis, un jour, avaient dérapé. Que les Unis, un jour, avaient provoqué un accident. Que les Unis, un jour, avaient provoqué la mort d'une personne.

« Par bêtise, par excès de fierté et de confiance… Ils ont voulu faire un casse qui ne me plaisait pas, et finalement nous avons provoqué un incendie. On pensait que Safrania ne laisserait pas l'un des siens mourir…

— Sauf que la personne est morte.

— Sauf que la personne est morte, conclut Clarence en baissant la voix. Nous avons entraîné Safrania dans nos excès, elle n'a pas su nous retenir. Après ça, j'ai décidé de tout laisser tomber, de quitter mon trône et de partir, me reconstruire une vie.

— Et… tu regrettes ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle pouvait sentir son hésitation, sa légère peur de la réponse qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner. Pourtant, Clarence se contenta de sourire.

« Non. Parce que si je n'avais pas quitté Safrania, je n'aurais jamais pu te rencontrer. »

Seth sembla se détendre, être soulagé et rassuré par sa réponse. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Devant eux brillait Safrania dans la lueur orangée du coucher de soleil, toujours aussi paisible que quelques instants auparavant. Il ignorait combien de temps elle garderait ce visage, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait encore en profiter un peu. Continuer à se sentir inclus dans ce monde.

* * *

_**À la semaine prochaine...**_

_**PS : laisser un message n'a jamais étranglé personne.**_


	10. Le trône de Safrania

_**À Temi-chou...**_

* * *

**Le trône de Safrania – Embers**

* * *

La conclusion était simple.

Et malgré la nuit, malgré le repos qu'elle avait pu prendre, malgré la présence de Seth à ses côtés tout du long, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Aucune caresse, aucune attention de son amant n'avait pu la détourner de la décision qu'elle avait prise là-haut.

Elle reprendrait sa place dans Safrania le temps que la situation se débloque ici. Elle le devait à ses anciens amis. Ou plutôt, elle le devait à ceux qui s'étaient inquiétés pour elle. Tant pendant sa captivité que pendant ses années d'absence loin de la vie tumultueuse de Safrania. Jamais ils n'avaient cessé de penser à elle, et jamais elle n'avait cessé de songer à eux. Elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos une nouvelle fois, les laissant régler cette affaire alors qu'elle-même était concernée.

Elle était sur le trône de Safrania et avait le devoir de défendre son royaume. On l'attaquait personnellement, on attaquait son territoire, elle devait monter au front.

Alors elle participerait à l'attaque contre Robin et Adam. Elle serait en première ligne face à eux, pour les freiner dans leur entreprise de mainmise sur la ville. Non par fierté, non par possessivité, mais parce que Safrania leur avait légué à eux la responsabilité de la vie souterraine. Et à aucun moment ils ne remettaient cela en cause. C'était à Safrania de décider. L'affrontement serait la preuve. Elle prendrait parti pour ceux qu'elle désirerait, abandonnerait les autres sur le pavé froid et humide de ses rues.

Que ce soit pour les Unis ou pour les gens de la Tour Aimantée, la décision reviendrait à la ville, reine en leurs cœurs et en leurs vies.

Du haut du toit, Luis regardait le soleil se lever à travers les nuages sombres qui laissaient à peine entrapercevoir sa lumière. Le temps s'annonçait orageux, comme la vie dans la ville aujourd'hui. Jouant avec sa pokéball, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Emma se poster près de lui. Absol à ses côtés, s'étant exceptionnellement détaché de sa jambe, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'appel de la Grande. L'homme grimaça.

« Ça va péter bien fort, hein ? »

Emma s'étira, passa la main sur son tatouage.

« Il était temps. Peut-être qu'on va perdre notre place aujourd'hui.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère, je me suis pas bougé le cul comme ça depuis des années pour voir des novices débarquer à la tête de Safrania ! On est encore d'actualité, on l'était encore même sans Clarence.

— C'est pour ça qu'elle est de retour. »

Luis jeta un œil en arrière pour voir Dany s'avancer d'un pas lent, puis s'arrêter à ses côtés.

« Safrania l'a ramenée à nous pour qu'elle prenne la tête de la bataille.

— Tu veux vraiment pas la virer cette cape de merde ?

— Je l'aime bien. Le soleil me fait mal aux yeux. »

Emma retint un léger rire. Dany ne changerait jamais. Alexiane se plaça à son tour près de Emma, se frotta les bras.

« Ils arrivent. Clarence enfile quelque chose de plus pratique pour combattre. »

Luis lâcha un léger « Ah les femmes » qui fut rapidement interrompu par la claque qu'il reçut à l'arrière de la tête.

« Et son mec ?

— Je lui ai conseillé de rester de côté puisqu'il n'est pas concerné par cette guerre.

— Mais ? insista Dany.

— Mais si c'est quelqu'un que Clarence à choisi, c'est que c'est évidemment quelqu'un d'obtus, conclut Alexiane dans un grognement.

— Et que j'assume. »

La bande se retourna légèrement. Clarence venait d'arriver sur le toit, Seth à ses côtés, un air déterminé sur le visage. D'un pas assuré, elle s'avança vers eux, remonta son col pour se protéger de la fraîcheur matinale de la ville. Seth la suivit, silencieux mais tout aussi déterminé qu'elle. Elle l'impressionnait. Il l'observait, fier d'elle, appréciant la droiture et cette nouvelle facette qu'il découvrait chez elle. Lui qui ne connaissait que Clarence de Doublonville, il connaissait maintenant la Grande Clarence. Et elle le prenait à vif, se distillait dans ses veines. Lui faisait perdre le sens des réalités et lui faisait ressentir le même frisson d'excitation qu'il avait en permanence dans la Ligue.

Elle devenait sa Ligue à lui.

Alors quand elle se posta entre ses amis, à sa place centrale, il comprit. Elle était à la tête de toute cette ville qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Elle était sur le trône de Safrania et en maîtrisait la vie. Aussi loin qu'elle ait été, elle n'avait jamais cessé de faire vivre et de diriger ce monde, ses acolytes assurant l'intérim pendant son absence. Et il avait aujourd'hui la chance d'assister au renouveau de cette bande. Seth frissonna. Tout dieu qu'il était, tout membre de Ligue Souterraine qu'il était, sa place n'était pas dans cette bataille. Alexiane avait raison, il resterait en arrière, prêt à les soutenir, mais ce n'était pas sa guerre. Ce n'était pas le moment de vouloir s'imposer en Safrania, pas le moment de vouloir implanter sa marque et poser les fondations de son business dans la métropole. Et même si sa fierté lui hurlait de tenter le coup, de tout faire pour briller lui aussi, se faire remarquer et entrer dans les bonnes faveurs de la ville, il ne ferait rien. Il resterait en retrait.

Et parce que c'était Clarence, il accepterait une nouvelle fois de lâcher sa fierté pour elle.

« Vous êtes prêts ? »

La main sur sa ceinture de pokéballs, regardant les faibles rayons de soleil briser péniblement la lourde atmosphère instaurée par Safrania, elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait ses partenaires hocher la tête. Seth sentit un pokémon se poser sur son épaule. Un coup d'œil lui assura qu'il s'agissait effectivement de Goelise. Il haussa un sourcil. Clarence se retourna légèrement vers lui, lui sourit.

« Si jamais, tu… »

Il se contenta d'un sourire narquois.

« Si jamais tu étais en danger, je saurai encore une fois te retrouver. »

Elle s'apaisa, se retourna de nouveau vers la ville en plein éveil. Emma se fit craquer la nuque, Absol s'élança en un bond puissant vers le toit le plus proche.

« Quand faut y aller… »

Et ils sautèrent dans le vide.

Seth sursauta et se précipita au bord, voir ce qui se tramait. Il lâcha un juron et un soupir de soulagement.

« Ah les enfoirés… »

Les Unis descendaient l'immeuble par les échelles de secours et rebords des balcons. Plus bas, il repéra la chevelure de Clarence, se rassura de savoir qu'elle aussi avait toujours ses réflexes de Safranienne.

Il se redressa, regarda au loin la tour et le ciel qui menaçait d'éclater à tout instant.

Son téléphone sonna. Il l'attrapa et jeta un œil. Voyant qui l'appelait, il haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant certainement pas à un appel de ce genre dans la situation où il était. Il décrocha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sha ? »

En bas, Clarence n'entendait rien. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait remarqué la précipitation de son amant pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait rapidement repris ses anciens réflexes, rassurée de ne pas les avoir perdus quand elle avait attrapé la rambarde d'un balcon deux étages plus bas. Sa main et son bras lui faisaient mal, mais elle ne s'était pas écrasée au sol. Elle devrait peut-être se remettre au sport plus activement, dans le cas où une nouvelle situation de ce genre viendrait à se produire. Rapidement, ils s'étaient laissés glisser au sol. Emma avait envoyé Absol en éclaireur, comme ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de faire. Ils ignoraient totalement ce qu'Adam et Robin prévoyaient. Ils ignoraient totalement s'ils s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite.

En fait, ils se lançaient à l'attaque de la Tour pour les en déloger, sans même savoir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur.

Leur stratégie habituelle en conclusion.

Clarence en tête, prête à sortir ses pokémons en renfort s'il le fallait, la bande avançait dans la ruelle sombre. Alexiane d'un pas assuré, Luis avec sa pokéball comme jouet, Emma aux aguets, et Dany… comme Dany.

Elle sourit. Il était quand même bon de rentrer à la maison.

Le tonnerre grondait au loin, le ciel menaçait d'éclater, de déverser sur eux une averse intense. Aucun éclair pour le moment. Mais ils le savaient, ils viendraient. Ils le sentaient jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. L'orage serait là pour accompagner leur lutte, l'averse pour laver la bataille une fois terminée.

Eux, toujours sur le trône ou déchus de leur titre.

Leurs talons résonnaient dans les ruelles. C'était comme si le quartier était désert. Comme si aucune âme, humaine ou pokémone, ne vivait en ces lieux. La rue était à eux, s'offrait toute entière pour ne pas les entraver dans leur progression. Les lampadaires, encore allumés à l'heure matinale, grésillaient et diffusaient leur lumière dans les quelques flaques d'eau qui subsistaient de la nuit. Ils marchaient tout droit, en direction de la Tour, silencieux.

Jusqu'à ce que des pas résonnent droit devant eux.

D'un signe, Clarence fit s'arrêter ses partenaires. Luis rattrapa sa pokéball dans sa main, prêt à la lancer au cas où. Dany grimaça, reconnaissant l'individu qui se dévoilait petit à petit dans la ruelle.

« J'ai déjà croisé cet homme une fois… Il rôdait près de la planque, il y a quelques mois. »

Adam applaudit.

« Bonne mémoire Dany… »

Dany ne s'étonna pas de l'usage de son prénom. Ils étaient connus dans toute la vie souterraine de Safrania, et pour quelqu'un qui voulait prendre la tête de ce monde, savoir le nom des personnes à destituer était un minimum.

Clarence fit un pas vers lui.

« Vous autres, allez à la Tour et foutez-moi tout ça en vrac.

— Tu es sûre que tu pourras gérer ça seule ? demanda Emma avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Même si son frangin se ramène, maintenant que j'ai mes pokémons avec moi, je ne crains plus rien, lui répondit-elle en souriant, sans toutefois quitter Adam des yeux. »

Alexiane s'écarta d'un pas sur le côté et fit un signe de tête pour encourager les autres à la suivre. Elle accorda un regard à Clarence qui ne le lui rendit pas, focalisée sur l'homme face à elle. Accélérant le pas, le quatuor disparut au détour d'une ruelle, laissant Adam et Clarence en face à face. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Scrutait le moindre de ses détails, attendait le moindre de ses gestes. Sur ses gardes. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'Adam n'était pas seul. Robin allait le rejoindre d'un moment à l'autre, viendrait prendre sa place dans le combat. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Ses pokémons avaient beau ne pas s'être beaucoup entraînés ses dernières années, elle avait une confiance absolue en eux. Elle savait qu'ils se battraient au maximum de leurs capacités.

Et surtout, elle savait que Safrania ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Ces deux individus n'étaient que des êtres imbus d'eux-mêmes qui voulaient prendre le pouvoir pour leurs intérêts personnels. Et ça, la ville ne le tolèrerait pas. Clarence en était persuadée, le sentait jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle sourit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es seul, je ne te croirais pas une seule seconde.

— Effectivement, retentit une voix derrière elle. »

Robin. Bien sûr qu'il était là, comme elle s'en était douté. Sa captivité dans la Tour Aimantée lui avait permis bien des choses, notamment cerner les personnes qui se dressaient devant elles. Ils disaient vouloir faire régner un nouvel ordre sur Safrania, mais elle le savait, elle le sentait, il s'agissait de l'égo démesuré de deux frères qui n'acceptaient pas l'ordre établi par une seule bande d'individus, quand bien même cet ordre fonctionnait et permettait à la ville de vivre malgré les erreurs. Avec les Unis, Safrania continuait de brillait aux yeux de ses habitants, était une métropole dotée de sa propre vie et qui s'autorégulait parfaitement. Aucun argument ne pourrait venir contredire cet état de fait.

Sauf que les deux frères avaient décidé de changer les choses, sans tenir compte de l'avis de la ville. Clarence grinça des dents. Ces deux imbéciles ne se rendaient pas compte du désastre qu'ils provoqueraient en prenant la tête et en réorganisant les choses. Ne sentaient-ils pas que son propre retour était du fait de la Grande ? Qu'elle les avait manipulés pour la faire revenir ? Pour qu'elle reprenne son titre et arrête la catastrophe avant qu'elle ne se provoque ?

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Adam la convainquit que non. Qu'il était sûr que ce qu'il faisait était la bonne chose, qu'il était soutenu par Safrania. Le tonnerre retentit plus fort dans le ciel alors que Clarence déroulait ses pensées, comme pour l'approuver.

Elle sourit légèrement.

« Jamais l'un sans l'autre. C'était évident.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à un de tes petits copains de rester pour t'aider ? lança Robin dans son dos. »

Clarence prit une pokéball à sa ceinture.

« Sincèrement, vous pensez que maintenant sur mes gardes, vous pourrez m'avoir aussi facilement ? Moi, la Grande favorite ? »

Adam se contenta de sourire, mais ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir quand un éclair éclata juste après cette déclaration.

« Si nous n'étions pas prêts, nous n'aurions pas lancé cette entreprise, Clarence. »

Il porta la main à son dos et sortit une arme.

Clarence sentit le sang se figer dans ses veines.

Adam braqua l'arme sur elle.

« Puisque tu insistes vraiment pour que nous soyons sérieux, nous allons l'être. »

Adam tira.

« Attaque Abri ! »

Clarence se redressa de la position de défense qu'elle avait adoptée par pur réflexe, et regarda autour d'elle. Une légère aura dorée brillait autour d'elle. Rapidement, elle repéra son sauveur.

Seth, debout sur le rebord d'un toit, Galeking à ses côtés, concentré pour maintenir la barrière de protection autour d'elle. D'un mouvement leste et félin, il sauta en bas de l'immeuble, sur les pavés, se glissa jusqu'à Clarence. Adam jura.

« Seth, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle vivement alors qu'il se glissait dans son dos.

— Je te l'ai dit, je serais là pour te protéger dès qu'il y aurait un problème. C'est ce que je fais, non ? dit-il tout en se glissant dos à elle, face à Robin. »

Les frères grimacèrent. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'un second individu viendrait s'immiscer dans leur « combat ».

« Des armes, c'est vraiment lâche. »

Robin jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, lui demandant implicitement quoi faire. Adam se contenta de répondre.

« Effectivement. Des armes. Tout est bon pour Safrania. »

Clarence serra les poings de fureur. Jamais elle n'avait entendu pareille ineptie. Safrania ne méritait pas ça. Toute arme en son sein était une injure à sa prestance, une injure à sa gloire et à sa vie. Et ces hommes osaient vouloir monter sur le trône ?

« Clarence, il ne faut pas les prendre à la légère. »

Seth continuait de fixer Robin, prêt à tout dans le cas où il sortirait de nouveau une arme.

« L'armée est dans le coup. »

Clarence se raidit. Voilà un coup qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Non contents d'avoir introduit les armes dans la ville qu'elle affectionnait tant, ils avaient mêlé l'armée à l'histoire de Safrania ? Elle exultait. Seth continua.

« Colonel Altaïr Sévignan, ça te parle ? »

Elle trembla légèrement. Ce nom, elle n'avait déjà entendu quelques fois, alors même qu'elle était toujours la première femme de Safrania. Et jamais ce nom n'avait été synonyme de bonnes nouvelles. Seth prit ce tremblement contre son dos comme une affirmation. Il continua.

« Ce mec a fourni la Tour en armements et pokéballs en échange d'une implantation durable dans Safrania. »

Adam et Robin se regardèrent. Ce type en savait plus qu'il ne le devait.

« Tes amis sont dans la merde s'ils tombent sur une bande armée sans s'en douter.

— Ça, ils ne le sauront jamais, lâcha Adam, armant son revolver. »

Clarence le regarda faire, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire amusé.

« Tu as entendu Absol ? »

Sur le haut du toit opposé à celui duquel Seth était descendu, l'Absol de Emma disparut. Robin lâcha un juron.

« Le messager des Unis.

— Ne me dites pas que vous aviez oublié un détail aussi important à notre sujet ? Nous ne sommes jamais vraiment séparés les uns des autres dans Safrania, rit Clarence. »

Absol. Le lien entre eux où qu'ils fussent dans la ville. Ils sauraient maintenant ce qui les attendait dans la tour et agiraient en conséquent.

Clarence se concentra de nouveau. À aucun moment elle n'avait lâché son adversaire du regard, s'apprêtant à bouger à tout moment s'il venait à utiliser son arme. Dans son dos, elle sentait la chaleur de son amant.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise par les informations qu'il venait de fournir.

— Disons que j'ai mes contacts, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre, sans quitter Robin des yeux. »

Comprenant enfin la portée de ses paroles, elle se rendit compte qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le devait. Clarence se mordit la lèvre devant ce constat : son amant était tout aussi impliqué qu'elle dans cette histoire. Elle ne pourrait pas le laisser à l'écart dans une vaine tentative de le protéger. Seth sembla capter ses pensées, s'appuya davantage contre son dos pour lui faire sentir.

« De toutes façons, il était hors de question que je reste de côté. »

Elle rit légèrement devant cette nouvelle affirmation de fierté masculine mal placée. Adam releva son arme vers Clarence.

« Cessez de parlez. On va en finir maintenant et tout de suite. »

Robin sortit à son tour une arme de son dos. Seth garda contenance, fixa l'homme avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« C'est tout ? »

Le poing se crispa sur l'arme. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui se contenta de lui sourire. Robin ricana.

« Si tu le veux vraiment gamin. »

Clarence amorça un mouvement pour repousser Seth, pour l'écarter du viseur de Robin quand elle comprit que ce dernier tirait. Adam, l'arme levée vers elle, dans un mouvement synchrone, pressa la détente.

Seth ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ne perdit jamais son sourire.

Deux détonations brisèrent le calme et le silence de Safrania.

Et tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Dans les murs sans histoire de Safrania, deux impacts de balle.

Les deux canons fumants, les armes jetées au loin, arrachées aux mains de leurs utilisateurs, gisant sur le sol humide.

Persian et Cornèbre, attaquant directement les deux assaillants après avoir percuté leurs bras.

Seth se jetant sur Robin pour l'attaquer à mains nues.

Adam se précipitant sur Clarence sitôt ses esprits retrouvés.

Clarence répliquant elle aussi par la force physique.

Les coups qui pleuvaient, les morsures, les griffures.

Les vaines tentatives pour récupérer les armes.

Dans la lutte, Safrania les engloutit, au détour d'une évacuation d'eau. Avalant en son sein et pour toujours ces armes meurtrières.

Clarence haleta. Repoussée par Adam vers le centre de la ruelle, vers sa place initiale, elle reprenait son souffle. Un choc contre son dos lui fit rapidement comprendre que Seth était lui aussi revenu à sa place.

Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Hormis les hématomes et les écorchures qui commençaient à apparaître sur les corps des combattants.

Entre deux respirations, Adam éclata de rire. Un fou rire qui résonna dans la ville, un fou rire dément, ponctué d'un grondement de tonnerre et d'un éclair lointain.

« Grande Clarence… Je crois que la situation est nette. »

Robin se redressa. Persian vint se placer contre Seth dans un grognement sourd. Clarence eut un grand sourire. Oubliant la douleur des coups et la fatigue de l'affrontement, elle se remit droite, reine de Safrania. Ce n'était qu'un échauffement. Les choses sérieuses étaient encore à venir. Adam prit une pokéball à sa ceinture. Elle en fit de même. Persian se prépara à bondir.

« Safrania et nos pokémons vont maintenant décider qui de toi et de ta bande ou de nous autres doit se hisser au sommet de la ville !

— C'est dominer la pénombre, attardé ! »

Seth sourit à la réponse de sa maîtresse. Il la sentait remontée à bloc, parfaitement prête à se battre pour défendre ce en quoi elle croyait. Et il n'en doutait pas un instant, elle y arriverait.

« Seth ?

— Hm ?

— J'aime me battre à tes côtés. »

Son aveu le déstabilisa un peu, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration à un tel moment critique. Il secoua la tête pour chasser son trouble et le sourire qui était né sur ses lèvres.

« Garde tes paroles pour la chambre Clarence, pour l'instant, on doit botter les fesses à ces deux mecs.

— C'est d'autres paroles que je te garde pour la chambre Seth. »

Et, avec un sourire éclatant et parfaitement confiants l'un en l'autre, dos à dos, ils lancèrent l'assaut.

Les éclairs jaillirent du ciel.

La pluie tomba vivement, noyant tout sur son passage.

Et ils faisaient face à la Tour Aimantée, l'électricité des Magnétons accrochés grésillant, chargeant l'air et les parois d'une énergie puissante.

Ils ignoraient la pluie. Ils ne se laissaient pas impressionner par ce crachin qui leur tombait dessus. Ils avaient vécu bien pire. Emma caressa la tête de son Absol, sans quitter la tour des yeux. La porte avait été réparée, renforcée depuis l'attaque-éclair de Dany. Ils étaient organisés, la lutte ne serait pas de tout répit.

« On s'en tient au plan d'origine ?

— Tch, comme si des armes allaient nous impressionner, lâcha Luis en grimaçant.

— Ça devrait.

— La ferme Dany.

— On s'en tient au plan original, conclut Alexiane, coupant court à la dispute habituelle entre Dany et Luis quand ils commençaient à être en désaccord. Sauf qu'on rajoute comme consignes « éviter les balles » et « rendre hors d'état de nuire leur armement ».

— Rien de plus simple Alexiane. Quand on t'écoute, c'est tout qui paraît simple…

— Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

L'insulte en guise de réponse la convainquit que non, il n'avait pas de meilleure idée. Emma retira sa main de la tête d'Absol. Dany avança d'un pas et se posta à ses côtés. D'un mouvement souple, Dany écarta un pan de sa cape et sortit la pokéball de Cizayox. Le pokémon rouge apparut aux côtés d'Absol.

« Mon grand, on va devoir de nouveau détruire cette porte. Emma ?

— Parée ! Absol !

— Cizayox !

— ATTAQUE TRANCHE ! »

La porte tomba en lambeaux, des hommes et des pokémons sortirent en trombe.

Les Unis sourirent avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

Ils étaient de retour bien plus forts qu'avant.

* * *

_**À la semaine prochaine...**_

_**PS : Laisser un message n'a jamais pendu personne.**_


End file.
